Unfortunate Bonds
by Misti Star
Summary: Rin an eighteen year old girl and Sesshoumaru the lord of the Western Lands are thrown together by fate and by the selfless desires of their parents. When the two only honor their parents' wishes, how can they make it through by ignoring their own?
1. Prologue

Hello, hello, hello and welcome to the revised fanfiction of none other than myself. This little beauty here is the Prologue, which didn't exist before but has a similar story line! I have rewritten it because, number one, I didn't exactly have the characters (namely Sesshoumaru) in character, he was doing weird things and scaring me... Secondly, the story line (Is that one word or two..? Spell check will save me!) was a little...to be blunt...blah. It just was a little...eh...at times. So, here's the revised edition as well as some added bonus stuff! I must warn you of goriness in this prologue also.. 

I would appreciate reviews also! When I ask for them, however, I also ask for you to give me your opinion on the story. In other words, I want you to tell me what you like and what you think should be condemned to the fires of hel...heck. You can tell me that you think this is no more than a piece of despicable filth or that you love it with all your heart, but I also need you to tell me why! What parts do you like? What parts do you dislike? What do you think could be made better? I would also like opinions on my original characters, if you don't mind!

Before I begin, I must introduce some characters!

Iinaka - Iinaka is a single mother with one daughter. As in the actual Manga and Anime, Rin's family was slain by bandits and or thieves (Which are technically the same thing, right?) and I'm going to stick to that, just leaving her mother and little Rin alive from that encounter. Iinaka lives alone with Rin, trying to function in their small village without a husband and with immense grief. Iinaka is about 25 or so in the Prologue.

Rin - In the prologue, Rin is no more than a girl of five or so years, living with her mother, and spending most of her time alone, playing in a small area near to the village that they live in.

The Young Man - He is just that, a young man who happens to be nearby when needed. He's only a few years younger than Iinaka, around age nineteen to be precise. I'm considering giving him a larger part in the fic and I would love opinions on whether or not to!

Maruchiizu(-sama) - Maruchiizu is the current Western Lord. After seeing a few pictures of him protecting InuYasha and his mother in what I am supposing is the third movie, I've gained a more unbiased opinion of him. I see him now as a caring family man who welcomes humans and demons alike. Also, he seems to care greatly about his two sons since he doesn't want them killing each other. This is a major change from before.

Oh! Before I forget, here's the glossary of terms! haha - mother

chan - an honorific that shows a good relationship between two people, usually set aside for children and good friends

aijou - beloved daughter

sama - an honorific denoting great respect towards an individual, the equivalent of lord/lady

Gomen-nasai - I'm sorry

If any of these terms are incorrect, please let me know! Now, on to the prologue!

Prologue

"I'm going outside now haha!" called a young girl as she burst from the hut that she and her mother knew as their home.

"Be careful, Rin-chan!" replied the older of the two, a small smile upon her face as she watched her daughter leave.

"I will!" the one dubbed Rin-chan shouted before heading off into the bright morning.

Around noon, an uproar had begun within the small village, wolves had been spotted in the woods on the outskirts of it.

As soon as Iinaka had heard of this, she'd rushed off, as had many others, in search of her daughter.

Drawing nearer to Rin's favorite place to play, a little meadow less than a mile from the village, her heart caught in her throat and she fell to her knees.

Before her, a small troop of wolves was tearing apart the still body of her daughter, jerking it this way and that as they attempted to tear of bite size chunks of flesh.

A sudden rage overtook Iinaka and she got up, rushing the partial pack.

"Get away!" she screamed, beating on the animals with her mere fists while tears began to blur her vision.

The wolf she was currently assaulting gave a growl of warning, but Iinaka ignored it, choosing instead to try and pull it off. The creature's fangs sunk into her arm, grazing the bone in the process. She bit back a curse before releasing the wolf and then kicking it as hard as she could in the side. It yelped and then lunged at her.

Iinaka fell back with the wolf on top of her, eyes sliding closed as she waited for the beast to tear out her throat.

'I'll see you soon, aijou.' she thought as she felt the wolf's hot breath against her neck.

'What have I to live fore if not for my family?'

Iinaka let out a surprised gasp as something warm and wet suddenly came into contact with her face, a dead weight falling onto her soon after that forced the air from her lungs.

Only a moment or so after, the large wolf was drug off of her and she was pulled to her feet.

"Here, you can use this to clean up." she heard the voice of a young man say.

She numbly took the cloth he offered her, wiping the wolf's dying blood from her face.

"Sorry, ma'am, didn't want you to get hurt so we had to get it while it was on ya."

The man glanced around, pausing as his eyes hit the body of the child. "Oh.." he whispered as he felt a pang of sadness.

Iinaka finished cleaning her face and quietly went over to Rin, kneeling down beside her. "My baby.." she breathed as she scooped her carefully into her arms. "Mama is so sorry.."

The man watched quietly, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach. "I could...I could help you bury.." He suddenly paused. "No, wait!" he exclaimed. "There's a way!"

"A way to what?" Iinaka asked bitterly.

"A way to get her back!"

She spun, glaring at him. "You are cruel to play such jests as a mother mourns the loss of the last of her family!" She then turned once more, heading away again.

"No, wait miss!" he called after her. "Haven't you heard the stories?"

"What stories?" she prompted as stray tears ran down her cheeks.

"About the Western Lord."

"What about him?" she demanded, annoyed by his evasive answers.

"He has a sword that brings people back from the dead! Least, that's what I heard anyway.."

Iinaka wordlessly digested this information before saying quietly, "If that's true, how do I know that he will do so for my daughter?"

"It never hurts to ask, ma'am." he replied quietly.

She nodded slowly before turning to him a final time. "Thank you." she whispered.

"S'no trouble." he replied as he offered her what he hoped to be a comforting smile.

With that having been said, Iinaka was off.

It took the grieving mother nearly two days to reach the castle of the Western Lord, grief and an overwhelming need to make things right driving her on without rest or food. At the front gate of the great dog demon's abode, however, she encountered yet another problem.

"Please!" Iinaka begged as a pair of guards attempted to drag her off.

"Maruchiizu-sama has better things to do than to revive the offspring of a mere villager!" one snarled at her, believing her quest to be nothing short of pure foolishness.

Iinaka tried to pull free of them. "How would you feel in my place!" she demanded.

"I, unlike you, would have protected my child!" the same retorted. "You are no more fit to be a mother than you are to have an audience with Maruchiizu-sama!"

She froze, his words hitting her with the same force as a physical blow. She then bowed her head before quietly saying, "You're right..it would only happen again.. This is the second time I've lost someone that I've cared about...I am sorry to have wasted your time..."

The two released her and she began back towards her village.

Iinaka was scarcely a few feet away when she heard someone call after her. She glanced back to be greeted by a tall man who had hair of a soft silver and eyes of a honeyed gold.

As he drew towards her, Iinaka swallowed hard, the hair on the back of her neck prickling. This person was a demon and a strong one at that.

"Y-Yes?" she stammered as the imposing figure halted before her.

"Are you the one that has been causing this unexpected disturbance?"

Not trusting her voice at the moment, she lamely nodded.

"Just what is the meaning of it?"

She faltered before taking a deep breath and telling him of her daughter's death.

"So you wish for me to revive her.." he mused aloud.

Iinaka paled and nearly stepped back from him. Having never seen the Western Lord before, this sudden introduction left her with fear in her heart. This man held the power to wipe out an entire village if he felt it would give him a better view of the sunset and she had the gall to walk up to his front door for charity?

He regarded her a moment before chuckling to himself. "There is no need to be so afraid." he said, merriment now in his eyes. "It isn't as though I would have someone terminated for simply interrupting my morning meal."

Oh, hell! She'd interrupted his breakfast! She began to wonder if there was a fate being planned for her that was worse than death.

"Gomen-nasai, my lord!" she exclaimed. "I didn't mean to cause you any inconvenience!" Iinaka looked ready to flee from the scene, but he placed a firm hand upon her shoulder, destroying that option. His face gained a more serious expression as he did so, his eyes now locking upon her own.

"I can revive your daughter," he began, "but you must understand that I will need to ask something of you in return. If I do so without consequence, I will be forever plagued by relatives, friends, and comrades who seek what you seek and therefore would be unable to perform my duties as the Western Lord. Knowing this, do you accept my offer?"

"Wh-What is it that you want of me..?"

"It isn't something that I am asking from you, but more so a decision that you would make for your daughter's future."

"What could you want from Rin...?"

"In return for this favor, I would ask that she become the mate of my eldest son."

Iinaka stared at him wide-eyed. "Is she not a little young...!"

"...in time.." he finished.

"How much time?"

"When she reaches the ripe age of eighteen."

"I-In thirteen years?"

He nodded once.

"Would it be all right if I met your son before I agreed..?"

He gave her an odd look before tilting his head a bit to one side. "I assure you that becoming Sesshoumaru's mate is not a fate that is worse than that of death."

Iinaka blinked as his comment registered in her mind. "No!" she said, in a slightly panicked tone. "I...I didn't mean it like..."

He gave her a slight smile before saying. "I know and I understand what it is like to be a parent. You only want what is best for your child."

She visibly frowned. "I..." she began.

"I can honestly say that Sesshoumaru would never intentionally do your Rin any harm."

Iinaka's eyes found the ground as she mulled over his words. 'That's comforting...' she thought sourly. 'What should I do...? If I accept, I'm forcing Rin to be a part of something that she may not like...I'm deciding the rest of her life for her...but then again, if I decline, she won't even have one..'

Maruchiizu watched her silently, waiting for her decision.

She slowly rose her gaze, meeting him eye to eye before saying finally, "I accept

your offer."

Fin

Once again, due to previous controversy, the glossary of terms! haha - mother

chan - an honorific that shows a good relationship between two people, usually set aside for children and good friends

aijou - beloved daughter

sama - an honorific denoting great respect towards an individual, the equivalent of lord/lady

Gomen-nasai - I'm sorry

Thank you so very much for reading and I hope that you liked it! So far, I have the first chapter completed and am still working on the second. Honestly, I can tell you that it will be very different from my first attempt, but with the overall effect in the end. I'm trying to stick to my original plot line, but it may sway a bit due to the changes that I have made. Once again, please read and review and I hope that I will be able to put the first chapter up very soon. Unfortunately, I've got midterms starting next week and running from Thursday to Tuesday and I've already been stressing over the one for Statistics.. Well, hope you liked it and I'm going to leave the first chapter up on my first attempt so that you all can tell me which you prefer! This prologue would be the equivalent to the minisection in the other chapter about the past. I thank you all for reading and reviewing! -Misti Star


	2. Menikakaru

I demand gratitude! Yet again I have put chapter one up after going through and manually spacing throughout it! Now, hopefully, it will be easier to read and I hope that you appreciate my dedication! Oh, by the way! I'm now sixteen as my birthday was on the 30th of March! Also, I hope to update soon, but that will require typing up my second chapter...Sadness... Ah well, read and review! I remembered to reply to reviews this time and got the ones from this chapter as well as from the Prologue. I know I haven't gotten all of the reviews answered (Don't spaz if you fail to see your name under my responses) and I'll get those with my next update, I had originally planned to put this chapter up on my birthday but Fanfiction had other plans...

Well here we go again, onward into the adventures of Sesshoumaru and Rin. I've finally mustered up the will power to type this chapter up! I'm very bad about typing.. I'm not a slow typer, I just don't like typing what I've already got handwritten, in cursive might I add. I'm really sorry about my lack of updating and can only say in my defense that this isn't the only thing I've put off.. Originally intended to be a Valentine's Day gift, but I wasn't content with it and have just now become so. Guess what! In five days, I'll be sixteen! . One more thing to add right quick, though this story has been revised, one of my friends has told me that it is like reading something completely different! I advise you to read this even if you read my first attempt already, it's quite different I'm proud to say!Now for the characters:

Iinaka - As before, Iinaka is Rin's mother and only living relative. As in the Anime, bandits/thieves killed off the rest of her family. (I just altered it a little..) Now in chapter one, Iinaka is about thirty-eight, I believe. She still lives alone with Rin, but that is about to change as you will see. Eventually, I'll give you a physical description of her..once I have one..

Rin - Rin is now "the ripe age of eighteen". Thirteen years have indeed passed and she is now ready to head off to her future. As you well know, she will have matured. I believe that I've portrayed her as being a bit headstrong and a stickler for equality. Hopefully, I've captured what Rin will truly be like when she reaches that age.

Sesshoumaru - Sesshoumaru is my favorite character, so naturally this fan fiction had to include him! I hope I've gotten him more in character, though I believe that we each have our own way of seeing him. If this helps any, I see Sesshoumaru as a person who is slow to anger...unless of course a touchy subject is mentioned.. I also see him as being formal, especially in this case, when he is going to retrieve his mate-to-be.

The guard - When I say "the guard", I'm actually referring to a group of guards. I believe that there are four of them all together. I'm not going to really name three of them because they probably won't show up again, but I suppose that remains to be seen.. I chose the color black for their uniforms just because it would contrast with Sesshoumaru's pale appearance and cause him to stand out more to Rin. Also, the design upon their uniforms matches the design on Sesshoumaru's shirt sleeves. You know, the flowers, except they only get one on the upper arms of their attire.

Suikosu - Suikosu is a character I didn't really intend upon creating...he just kind of happened.. I suppose he's mostly there for comic relief, but also to answer some of Rin's questions. I'll just let you know something about Suikosu though, later on in this chapter, there is a reason that Sesshoumaru fails to kill him as well as a reason that he brings him back. Honestly, he doesn't do so out of the kindness of his heart. I'll mention it later on, but I wonder if you all will catch it! Please tell me if you like Suikosu! The kaibutsu - From what I've seen a kaibutsu is a monster. In this case, it most certainly is a foul, disgusting, loathsome creature. Do you remember it from my first draft? It's changed a bit..

Aisu-sama - When Rin refers to Sesshoumaru as "Aisu-sama" she's pretty much calling him an Ice Lord, or as others refer to him, the Ice Prince. (Aisu means ice from what I've seen).

Now for the glossary of terms:

chan - a childish suffix given to a person, usually a girl or child of either gender to show that the person who calls them such has a close relationship with them

youkai - demon

haha - mother

aijou - one's beloved daughter

hahagimi - a polite reference to one's own mother

hai - yes

inu - dog

san - the equivalent to Mr./Ms./Mrs. It's pretty much used to show that there isn't a strong relationship between the speaker and whoever they are referring to; It also can be used to denote a bit of respect.

sama - Lord/Lady ; Used to denote great respect towards an individual

Kami-sama - It's pretty much "Lord God" or just "God"

taiyoukai - a demon of noble birth, for example, it is used for Sesshoumaru because he is a demon and also the Lord of the Western Lands

kimono - A kimono is similar to a robe, just meant for everyday wear. It is placed on in a similar fashion and tied about the waist with an obi. If you've ever seen Kenshin, it's what Kaoru wears when she's dressed up (like in the Carnival episode with Bullet girl). There are kimono for women and men (the men's have pants though unlike the 'dresses' that the women wear).

ningen - mortal, but it is sometimes used also to refer to a human

Kuso - You might not want to look this up... The way Rin uses it is as a swear (cuss word). It means feces...if that helps..it's a bad word for them at least. If you've ever played BS...just take out the bull...

Shimatta - A phrase InuYasha likes a lot..it is another swear and is a bad way of saying 'darn it'

I hope I haven't offended anyone and I'm sorry that that all ran so long, I had to put it all in so no one would become confused.. I didn't correctly define Kuso or Shimatta for fear of upsetting someone. If you still don't get what they mean and would like to know, please go to and type in 'Japanese to English Translation'...then just type either in and it will give you the definitions.. Now that that's done, on to the fan fiction! I hope you enjoy it and I also hope that you review! Please tell me what you liked, disliked, or whatever! It's nice to receive 'I love your story' but I would also like to know why, if you please!

Menikakaru / To meet someone

"I don't care! I want to marry because I love someone, not because you made a deal with them! I can't believe you're making me do this!"

"Rin-chan, please calm down!"

"Calm down, you expect me to calm down! I'm being sold off like property! I don't even know the name of the guy, and he's what - Fifty years older than me!"

"Now Rin-chan, you know that youkai age differently than we do and I know that I've told you his name many times already, it's Sesshoumaru."

"But haha, he's a demon!"

Iinaka gave a soft sigh and didn't speak. It pained her that she was losing her only child, but things were out of her hands. 'If only it hadn't turned out this way.' she thought forlornly.

A sudden knock on the door frame drew her away from her musings and a small frown crossed her face. 'Must it be so soon...?' She looked at Rin for a moment, trying to imprint her youthful countenance into memory before quietly saying, "It's time. I'll miss you, aijou..."

Rin threw herself into her mother's open arms, clinging tightly and knowing that she would miss her greatly as well. She glanced up upon feeling something wet hit the top of her head and was surprised to see silent tears sliding down Iinaka's face. "Mama?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan...I'm so sorry..." Iinaka whispered.

Rin felt a surge of guilt arise within her chest and she began to regret all of her complaints about the arrangement.

"No hahagimi, I'm sorry...if you hadn't agreed, I wouldn't be here right now..."

The tearful embrace was strengthened before the two reluctantly drew apart and Rin gave her mother a watery smile.

"I'll miss you too mama, I love you."

"I love you too, Rin-chan... Now be a good girl, don't do anything that I wouldn't do and don't get into trouble!"

Rin rolled her eyes before saying in an exasperated tone, "Hai, haha, I will.."

Iinaka gave a small smile, accompanied by another hug, before leading her outside and to the small band of inu youkai that awaited them.

Immediately, Rin and Iinaka bowed to the escort, receiving the same in return.

As Rin straightened, she had the opportunity to glance over the handful of demons. Four of the members wore black kimono that beheld a red flower on the upper section of the right sleeve, centered within a hexagonal shape of the same color. The fifth member was dressed much differently and stood out because of this. He wore clothing of a snowy white that bore a splash of crimson upon the left shoulder and a cluster of the same pattern as the others on his sleeves. her gaze fell upon his silvery hair and golden eyes before she quickly glanced away, a faint blush now painting her cheeks.

The male whom had held Rin's attention then spoke, gazing upon them with an unreadable expression as he did so. "So you are Iinaka-san and Rin-san."

Iinaka nodded to him before asking, "And you are Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Correct. As you know, I have come to uphold the agreement that was made between my father and yourself thirteen years ago."

Rin's eyes widened and she stared at him in surprise. She hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation before, but his previous statement had snapped her back to reality.

"Y-You...Y-You're...?" she stammered, gaping now. This was the youkai that she was betrothed to!

"I am, what?" Sesshoumaru prompted, a thin eyebrow having vanished beneath the fringe of his bangs. Rin snapped her mouth closed and her gaze fell to the ground as a look of pure embarrassment came across her face. 'Kami-sama, I look so stupid...' she thought as she began to worry upon her bottom lip. She peeped up at him through her eyelashes as he turned back to her mother and idly forgot about her embarrassment, finally deciding that the arrangement might not be so bad after all... Another blush stole across her face.

She partially listened as the taiyoukai continued to speak to Iinaka and after a few minutes, the conversation drew to a close.

"If we wish to return before nightfall we must leave now." Sesshoumaru announced.

Iinaka's heart sank, yet she slowly nodded. "I didn't mean to keep you..." she said. She then stepped forward and embraced Rin a final time before releasing her from beneath her wing.

As Rin, Sesshoumaru, and the others began away, Iinaka called after them, "Farewell and take care of my daughter!"

A smile touched Rin's lips and she slowly shook her head. 'How predictable..'

Soon, her home and mother vanished from sight and an open path lay ahead. In the far distance, Rin could make out the rich coloring of a forest, but beyond that, she could see nothing.

After working up her nerve, she quickened her pace so that she could walk beside Sesshoumaru.

"Umm.." she began, gaining his attention. As he glanced towards her, she looked away for a moment before facing him once more. "How far do we have to walk?"

"The distance is roughly fifteen miles or so." he replied, causing her to blink in surprise. She inwardly gave a heavy sigh while sending her bare feet an apologetic look.  
"However," he added, "we will be stopping around midday for a meal and so that you may receive a short reprieve."

Rin's eyes narrowed at this and she glared at him from the corners of them. "For me..." she echoed. "How courteous of you, I'm sure that my frail, little, human body will be grateful..." she continued.

"More so than you, yourself."

'Ouch..' she thought with a slight wince.

"Of course, we could simply remove the break."

"No.." she said solemnly. Unfortunately, she would need it, especially with the pace they had set.

He responded with a curt nod and she commenced to give the road rather dirty looks.

When the sun had hit its peak they all came to a halt, having just entered the forest that Rin had spied from afar.

Sesshoumaru was not at all pleased about their slowed progress. By this time he had planned to be leaving the vast woodlands, but Rin had been unable to keep up, though by no fault of her own. All of the others were youkai and because of this, they did not tire as quickly or as easily.

Rin flopped unceremoniously onto the ground and lay there in a patch of soft grass, her chest heaving and sweat trickling down her face.

One of the guards, a pleasant looking male, brought some food to her which, once she had the energy, she eagerly consumed.

They remained there for an hour's time before Rin was forced to pull herself up and to begin off again.

A few hours later, dusk had fallen and they came to an unexpected halt, now only a couple of miles from their destination. Having not prepared for an evening meal, two of the demons ran off in order to find one. Rin was fast asleep by the time they returned.  
While she slept, Sesshoumaru wordlessly watched her, betraying none of his thoughts as he did so.

The youkai from before, who had brought Rin lunch, came forward to stand at his side. His tawny hair fell into eyes of a deep viridian which held a spark of mischief within their depths. His gaze shifted from Rin to the taiyoukai of the West as he tilted his head a bit to the side. "You've got all the luck. Wish my ol' man went out and found a mate for me, 'specially a human one."

Aurulent eyes narrowed in annoyance as this hit struck home. In cool tones Sesshoumaru replied, "I doubt that he would be capable of locating a willing partner for you. Even if he was able to I am certain that you would be alone within the week, regardless of any existing terms."

"Hey!" he retorted indignantly, looking a bit hurt by this. "You know, I don't have to stand for this!"

"I am well aware of that, however, you seem to have forgotten about your previous difficulties in obtaining employment, Suikosu."

Suikosu blinked before glaring indignantly at him. "I could find work wherever I want, whenever I want!"

"Then by all means, do so."

"I don't feel like it at the moment..."

A slight smirk stole across Sesshoumaru's face as a frown came upon Suikosu's. He glared at him for a moment before saying simply, "At least I'll get a bitch." (Meant by its true definition, not by the slang definition.)

Within an instant, he was pinned to a tree with Sesshoumaru's face mere inches from his own.

"You would do well to hold your silence!" Sesshoumaru snarled, his lips drawing back to allow a temporary flash of his ivory colored fangs.

The male swallowed hard, staring at him wide eyed now.

"Do we understand one another?" Sesshoumaru prompted in a voice that held a deadly calm within it. As he spoke, he pressed him harder against the tree to where the bark was digging painfully into Suikosu's back.

At first, he didn't reply as he was focused more so on trying to move to a more comfortable position, but Sesshoumaru kept him in one place.

"Suikosu..." he warned in a low growl.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" he replied quickly, now knowing fully well that this was not a subject to touch on.

Sesshoumaru released him and Suikosu caught himself before he ended up sprawled out in the dirt. He then angrily glanced towards Rin, taking in her peaceful expression. "This is all your fault..." he hissed while walking away from Sesshoumaru.

As the sun rose the next morning, Rin was startled awake by a furious Suikosu.  
"Get up, human!" he said in a dangerously low voice.

She looked to him in confusion, lost as to where his seemingly cheerful mood had gone.

"It's all your fault, know that?" he demanded, his eyes flashing. "If it weren't for you coming along and messing things up, then-"

"Suikosu, that is quite enough." Sesshoumaru said, having heard the angry demon all the way across their campsite.

With a final, venomous look Suikosu retreated into the surrounding forest.

Rin, now frowning, climbed to her feet dusting off her orange and white checkered kimono. She then went over to Sesshoumaru, now a bit wary of his guard.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning...what's with him anyway? I didn't do anything..."

"It seems that Suikosu has decided to make you the object of his frustration." Sesshoumaru replied, staring off in the direction that he had gone in.

"It's the whole human thing, right?" she prompted, remembering what he'd said.

"You needn't worry over that, his anger lies elsewhere." he replied. "Of course.." He paused, "not everyone approves of ningen and youkai joining together as one."

Rin looked to him before rather bluntly asking, "Do you?"

He looked to her from the corner of his eyes. "No, I don't."

"Then why in the world are you doing it?"

"I am honoring my father's wishes, not my own."

"Well, you know what? I'm just doing this for my mother, so it looks like we've got something in common after all. Wow, this should be a great rest of my life.."

He didn't reply and began to walk away, causing Rin to stare blankly after him. "Hey, where are you going?"

The guard had now joined him and he said simply, "We are leaving."

"But what about breakfast?" she prompted trotting along behind them.

"You may eat once we reach our destination.

Rin was not at all in agreement with his response, but lamely nodded as her brief encounter with Suikosu replayed in her mind.

Drawing nearer to the edge of the forest, Sesshoumaru suddenly paused. His gaze shifted downward as the ground began to gently shake and the sound of large footsteps echoed in his ears.

Suikosu and the other members of the guard moved into battle ready stances, able to hear the approaching creature as well.

Almost as soon as the footsteps had begun, they ceased.

"What was th-" Rin began, though she blinked in unguarded surprise when Suikosu clamped his hand firmly upon her mouth. With his other hand, he held a finger to his lips to show that silence was revered at the moment.

Alas, but it was much too late for it now, Rin had unknowingly given away their position.

With no warning whatsoever, Suikosu was plucked from the ground by an enormous hairy hand of a swarthy coloration.

A scream resounded from Rin's throat as another hand swept towards her. She clenched her eyes shut attempting to dive out of the way of the oncoming appendage, but one of the claws that decorated each of its four fingers caught the fabric of her attire lifting her, upwards, into the sky.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she bellowed at the top of her voice while being drawn ever nearer to a putrid mouth filled with rotting, broken teeth. Their jagged edges were painted a nauseating red with the unwilling victims of the kaibutsu.

An ominous ripping sound came from the back of her kimono as the abused fabric began to tear.

"KUSO!" she shrieked plummeting towards the ground below, her arms and legs flailing as if she were a bird seeking purchase in the air.

She tightened up resigning herself to her fate. Suprisingly, she landed on something much softer than the ground.

After a moment, Rin slowly opened an eye and was greeted with the black material worn by another of the guard who happened to grinning down at her.

"Such language m'lady." he said gently placing her upon the ground. His smile was wiped off his face as Suikosu suddenly cried out in pain. Their attention was drawn back to the kaibutsu, but all that could be seen of Suikosu was the lower half of his body, that, and his blood which dribbled down the monster's chin as it began to devour him.

The thick-headed creature paused mid-chew as a slash formed along the lower half of its leg, bubbling and hissing around the edges.

Sesshoumaru retracted his whip with a simple flick of his wrist and then sent it out once more, cutting across the previous mark.

This seemed only to make the creature angry and it swiped at him with its free hand.

Sesshoumaru leapt upward and rotated fully in the air before landing once more upon his feet and out of harm's way. His body went rigid while his eyes filled with a hellish, red light. The magenta colored stripes resting upon his cheeks became jagged and his face began to lengthen, gaining white patches of fur in the process. An odd light overtook him, forming into a small sphere before launching itself into the air and crashing down into the earth. When the dust and dirt that had been kicked up by the impact cleared, a large and fearsome dog standing in its wake.

Now in his true form, Sesshoumaru stood at the same height as the tall trees surrounding them, yet still was a few feet smaller than the creature that they faced.

Without a second thought, he lunged towards their attacker, sinking his sharp teeth into the thing's thick shoulder and tearing the flesh from the bone.

A tremendous scream arose from the kaibutsu and it turned on him, raking its claws across his muzzle.

This earned only a growl from Sesshoumaru and he continued to stand his ground, preparing himself for another attack.

The monster began towards him, yet stopped short. It stood there a moment and Sesshoumaru leaned back on his haunches, preparing to jump at it in order to tear out its throat.

The reason for its sudden halt became clear as it jerked its head to one side and spat out what was left of Suikosu, who's life was beginning to fail. With the last of his strength and senses, he had unleashed his poison into the creature's mouth, sentencing the monster to a painful and gruesome death. The poison ate away like an acid, destroying it from the inside, out.

Sesshoumaru resumed his human-like form as the kaibutsu decomposed behind him and went over to the remainder of his guard. Once he had reached them, he felt the Tenseiga pulse at his side. He gazed down at the sword in question, failing to take notice of the dry heaves that Rin was subjected to after such a sight as she had seen.  
After a moment, the taiyoukai backtracked toward Suikosu's remains and drew the sheathed blade that rested on his left side. Without explaining himself, he lashed out at his fallen employee and life once more filled the poor dog demon's form.

Rin regarded this surprising sight with a sense of awe, her stomach settling and her memory sparking. She knew that sword... It was the same that had saved her naught but thirteen years ago!

Suikosu's eyes slowly opened as though each lid weighed a great amount. He let out a low moan before curling up on his side. "I think I've been scarred for life.." he muttered.

One of the other guards nudged him in the side. "We don't have time for that." he said crossly.

Suikosu gave him a sour look before yipping as Rin poked him in the side.

"What in the hell are you doing, ningen?" he exclaimed clearly caught off guard.

"That is so cool..." she breathed before prodding him once more. He sat up and inched away from her, his eyes trained warily upon her finger.

"Shimatta!" the youkai that had caught Rin suddenly hissed drawing her rather quickly to her feet, surprising her in the process. He then commenced to drag her off. Sesshoumaru could barely be seen further along the path. While they had been preoccupied with Suikosu's sudden return to the world of the living, he had been walking.

Rin scornfully pulled away and jogged up to Sesshoumaru, grabbing his left sleeve and jerking it. "Hold up!" she commanded.

He turned towards her with an expression of icy contempt placed firmly upon his face.

"Um.." she said slowly, a bit shaken by his sudden mood swing. "could you please wait next time...?"

As the guards watched on, Suikosu elbowed the one beside him and whispered, "Maybe we won't have to work under a human after all.."

Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, plucked Rin's hand from his sleeve and then wordlessly began off again.

Rin gave him his space, a few yards of it, before trailing along behind him with a heavy sigh. 'Note to self, don't touch the sleeve and don't ask for favors..' A sudden thought struck her. The sleeve she had grabbed before had been vacant. She now stared intently at his left side and the corners of her mouth turned down. She glanced back to the guard and slowed her walk so that she now was beside Suikosu.

The demon gave her a slightly nervous look before edging to his right and nearly running into another of his kind.

Rin hesitated for a moment before nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

He sent her an annoyed look, but she ignored it now that she had his attention.

"How'd he lose it?" she asked.

"How'd who lose what?"

"How'd Aisu-sama lose his left arm?"

"Oh.." He replied, seeming reluctant to tell her.

Rin nudged him again and he glanced towards Sesshoumaru. "His brother hacked it of." he whispered softly.

Sesshoumaru stopped and Suikosu backed up, terror filling his eyes. However, Sesshoumaru didn't come after him as he had thought he would. He, instead, turned towards them and said simply, "We have arrived." Rin perked up while Suikosu waited for his heart to stop thundering in his ears.

"Finally!" she exclaimed now the possibility of a morning meal becoming all the more real, her lack of appetite from before long forgotten. The expectations of food suddenly fled from her mind as Sesshoumaru fell to his knees in the center of the trail.

Rin focused her full attention on him and noted that his bangs were damp and his face was flushed. His eyebrows had drawn together as though he were in pain.

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly, now squatting down beside him with a gentle hand placed upon his right shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He didn't reply, his eyes clenched shut and his jaw set.

"Sesshoumaru...?"

And now for the glossary of terms yet again:

chan - a childish suffix given to a person, usually a girl or child of either gender to show that the person who calls them such has a close relationship to them

youkai - demon

haha - mother

aijou - one's beloved daughter

hahagimi - a polite reference to one's own mother

hai - yes

inu - dog

san - the equivalent to Mr./Ms./Mrs. It's pretty much used to show that there is no relationship between the speaker or to whom they are referring to. It also can be used to denote a bit of respect.

sama - Lord/Lady Used to denote great respect towards an individual

Kami-sama - It's pretty much "Lord God" or just "God"

taiyoukai - a demon of noble birth, for example, it is used for Sesshoumaru because he is a demon and also the Lord of the Western Lands

kimono - A kimono is similar to a robe, just meant for everyday wear. It is placed on in a similar fashion and tied about the waist with an obi. If you've ever seen Kenshin, it's what Kaoru wears when she's dressed up like in the Carnival episode with Bullet girl. There are kimono for women and men, the men's have pants though unlike the 'dress' that the women wear.

ningen - mortal But it is sometimes used also to refer to a human

Kuso - You might not want to look this up... The way Rin uses it it is a swear (cuss word). It means feces...if that helps..it's a bad word for them at least. If you've ever played BS...just take out the bull...

Shimatta - A phrase InuYasha likes a lot..it is another swear and is a bad way of saying 'darn it'

Well, I hope you all enjoyed chapter one and I also hope that the revision was also an improvement. As always, please read and review!

Misti Star

Before I forget! Reviews from last chapter and this one!

Sphinx - Glad you think so! What makes it interesting to you?

Sesslover101 - Please don't kill yourself.. I'm glad you think my story is nice, what do you like about it? Oh, I plan on typing up chapter two today and posting it tomorrow on my birthday, JSYK (Just So You Know).

SessRin2003 - No? No, what?

Just A Reviewer - Well, well, well. I applaud your use of synonyms but your review is unfounded. You thoroughly condemned my fan fiction as well as my person but if this were a court case, you'd lose. Let me explain what I mean by that. Not once did you tell me why you despised my fan fiction. You said that you felt it was worthless and a complete waste of my time, in a roundabout way, but you never said why. Do you dislike the characters? The plot? Me? This is the third time I've received a negative review and it is just like all of the rest, insubstantial and meaningless. Even the people who do enjoy my fan fiction leave much to be desired in their reviews. I'm glad to be told that my story is liked and a bit disappointed when told it is loathed, but if you are going to choose one opinion or another, at least defend it! I expect another review from you on why my fan fiction is "utterly repulsive and insignificant" and why my ideas are "fluffy, disgusting, imbecilic, and horrible". Thank you very much and have a nice day.

Imagine-Me - Who knows? Read chapter two to find out!

Angellaggaine - Thank you, I plan on going somewhere with it! You see, Rin and Sesshoumaru having to be mates is merely the beginning as much worse circumstances shall come to pass.

SimpleOne - Thanks very much! I'm going to try and update soon!

LilDreamyGirl87 - You don't have long to wait to see how they will react to one another!

Jennifer Willis Nods- I've seen their father referred to as Inu no Taisho but I've heard it's more of a title than a name. I've heard it means something along the lines of 'Dog General' or something like that and figured it would be okay to give the great dog demon a name that isn't linked to his title. Maruchiizu, supposedly, means 'small, white dog' though he's anything but small. Thank you for your input though and I hope this answer satisfies you!

DeadlyAbyss12 Blinks- Okay?

Well, I hope I got all of the reviews, I kind of lumped them together as I attempted to reformat this chapter...one enter key at a time... Well, thanks for reading and thank you everyone for your dedication and reviews!


	3. Ikiau

Guess what I got! Guess what I got! Go on, guess! Never mind, I'll just tell you... I GOT A SESSHOUMARU ACTION FIGURE! Whee! Tenseiga even comes out of the sheath! Okay...enough about that, more about what you apparently came here for.. A lot has happened since I last updated...I originally planned to update this chapter a few weeks ago but a lot of stuff got in the way.. Sadly, I feel I will have to do the spacing and other stuff by myself and I've noticed that Fanfiction refuses to show my paragraph indentations...which makes me feel pitiful.. Well, if anyone can help me with my layout problem, I'll lend you my ears.. Just a few updates on my personal life now.. I managed to snag second place for French Extemporaneous Speaking at one of the colleges in my state (They hold a foreign language contest thingy every year, I love it!) and got absolutely nothing for the comprehension test..I'd never seen some of those words before.. Unfortunately, they don't offer Japanese at my school...so I must settle with French which is like a cult for me and some of my friends...once you get in...you can't get out... Ah well, one more bit of information about me. I have my AP Statistics AP Test thingy on May 4th..please wish me luck...it's going to be four hours long and isn't even given at my school...I think it might be the deciding factor in whether or not I receive college credit in the course.. Please wish me luck in my endeavors and I shall wish you luck in your own... 

Now for the characters:

Narasake - Narasake is "the leading mind of medicine" in Sesshoumaru's castle and also happens to be the taiyoukai's aunt on his father's side.. She, like Sesshoumaru, is an inu youkai and has been previously mated, yet her mate passed away quite suddenly (No, she didn't kill him off...) and a while later, she has come across another. She has three children from her first mating, including Suikosu (who is in effect Sesshoumaru's cousin) who happens to be the youngest of the group. Narasake is a rather serious person and will literally tie a person down if they refuse to rest (Note the constant threats she sends Sesshoumaru's way..). Narasake looks to be about thirty, but she's really much older. (My batteries just died in my CD player..Now I have my CD player that plugs into the wall! I went from listening to .hack/ to The Hunchback of Notre Dame...I love when they sing in Latin..) Please tell me what you think of her! (Name pronunciation : Nar-uh-sah-key)

Rin - Rin is still eighteen and has just now met Sesshoumaru, her mate to be. To be honest, she is attracted to him physically, she just doesn't care for his 'attitude' or the way that he acts towards others. Perhaps she'll be able to whip him in to shape!

Sesshoumaru - Sesshoumaru's still Sesshoumaru and while I'm talking about him, I'd like to clear things up. Sesshoumaru had yet to meet Rin because it would have been awkward for both parties. Honestly, what adult looks at a child and says, "Hey, one day I'm gonna marry that kid." Probably few.. While Rin aged over the thirteen years, Sesshoumaru really didn't (At least in appearance) so it just would have been awkward to meet her while she was still too young to be mate material. He doesn't really plan on having much to do with Rin, as he isn't in total agreeance with the fact that the mating was prearranged... Perhaps his views will change...

Gysei Nobuyuki - Here he is, my favorite made up in the whole wide world! Gysei came about due to a roleplay that I still actively participate in. Since his creation, which was meant to be temporary, his character has grown and developed even if he hasn't. Gysei looks like a kid, but that's just the way he is and will be. He's exactly one day younger than Narasake, he just looks a lot younger. Gysei is rather sporadic and has no shame whatsoever. He is rather short, 5' 2 3/4'' (My height..), and his appearance can cause many to think of him as being much younger than he really is. He and Narasake make an odd couple, but you gotta love 'em. PLEASE tell me what you think of Gysei! I dressed up as him for Halloween last year and even sprayed my hair blue.. Oh yes, also I advise you to pay close attention to the early conversation between Narasake and Gysei! Secrets are held within... (Name pronunciation : Geese-eye)

Suikosu - Suikosu is becoming a larger character than I had planned and just so you know, he looks more like his father than his mother. He's in this chapter to provide Rin with some much needed information and still holds a bit of hostility towards her.. Perhaps that will change... (Name pronunciation : Sue-ee-koh-sue)

Now for the glossary of terms:

inu - dog

youkai - demon

hai - yes

Shoji screen door - A Shoji screen door is a wooden door that has a paper like covering that is decorated with paintings. If anyone has a better way of explaining it, please don't hesitate to say so!

futon - A futon is like..well it's like a sleeping bag, kind of, except its a bed. There is no bed frame, it goes right on the floor and I've heard they're comfortable.

kaibutsu - monster

kun - the male form of -chan (Just a way to address a person that you have a close relation to, like a friend)

hentai - pervert

kimono - A kimono is the traditional Japanese costume and is somewhat like a bathrobe, just a bit fancier and probably a lot more expensive. Just watch Inuyasha, it's what all the well-to-do women wear! I hope this definition didn't offend anyone..

ningen - human/mortal

And now on to the fan fic!

Ikiau / To Meet Somebody by Chance

It had been a short, yet difficult trek to the infirmary that lay within their final destination. Despite Sesshoumaru's annoyance, h was escorted there by his guard. No one from their party held any clue as to what had so mercilessly assaulted him and therefore they were forced to seek assistance from none other than the inu youkai's aunt, Narasake, who happened to be the leading mind of medicine there.

Once they'd entered the abode of the Western Lord, Rin had been struggling to keep up with the others. Many people were moving throughly the hallways at their arrival and she finally had become separated and lost.

Now wandering a random hallway, which looked extremely similar to all the other hallways, the frustrated teen sourly glared ahead.

Nearly at the halfway point, she found herself flat on her face, having tripped over something in the middle of the floor.

Rin wordlessly pulled herself to her feet before turning to see what dared to interrupt her while she was in so foul a mood.

Sprawled out upon the ground lay what appeared to be a youthful youkai. Standing, the boy would probably come up to the tip of Rin's nose.

She knelt down beside him, brushing his soft bluish gray hair from his face, so that she could see if he was all right.

The boy looked to have been beaten up, the area around his right eye was swelling and his bottom lip was busted. His bright clothing had grown a bit dirty and the collar of his blue overgarment and pale yellow undershirt were wrinkled as though someone had grabbed them.

"Great...someone else who needs help and I can't even find the infirmary..." She gently shook him by the shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

He didn't so much as budge.

"Hey, kid."

Still no response.

She sighed heavily and seated herself beside him. "Someone has to come by eventually.." she muttered, cupping her chin in her hands.

A sudden hand on her knee caused her to tense up and lash out at the perpetrator.

The boy was now awake and hunched over, his face again covered by his hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, putting an arm around his shoulders. "I thought you were someone else... Are you okay?"

He looked up to her, his bottom lip now bleeding once more, due to her having hit him there, while tears collected in the corners of his eyes.

Rin frowned before giving him a full hug. "It's okay, everything'll be all right!"

"No it won't..." he suddenly replied in a quiet and juvenile voice.

"Of course it will." she replied, trying to calm him.

He just wordlessly shook his head, a downcast expression on his face.

"Who hurt you?"

"I can't..." he began.

"Gysei!" someone shouted, cutting him off.

He froze before slowly turning, pulling free from Rin's embrace in the process.

"Hai, Narasake?" the boy prompted.

A woman with dark, silk-like hair and silver colored eyes strode up to him, pulling him up by the arm.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the...who did that to you?"

He gave her a puzzled look.

"I mean, who was it that hit you?" She then gestured to his face.

"Oh!" he exclaimed before frowning at her. "But you said..."

"What did I say?" she prompted, giving him a stern glare.

"That I was supposed to say.."

Her look hardened.

"Oh! Um..I...uh..got on the wrong side of one of the...um...soldiers?"

"Then let's go get you fixed up."

"In the infirmary?" he prompted hopefully.

"The infirmary!" Rin exclaimed, causing both of them to jump. "Could you tell me where that is?" she pleaded, clasping her hands before her.

The one dubbed Gysei stuck his hand in the air. "I can!" he exclaimed.

Narasake sent an annoyed look at him before walking off.

He stared after her, leaning to the side as he followed her with his eyes. "That was close!" he said with a sigh of relief.

"What was?" Rin asked, more than a little nonplused.

"I thought I was going to get it!"

"Get what?"

"Narasake's wrath!"

"Her wrath?"

"Yep! She can get real cranky when she's on her time!"

"On her time?"

The small demon visibly frowned and leaned towards her. "Don't you understand?" he asked.

"I think I might."

"You might! You're one of them! Don't deny it! Narasake has a time too, except she's not a human! She doesn't leak like you!"

Rin gave him a look of pure mortification.

"She's in heat!" he shouted. "Now do you understand ? I'm her mate, I know these things!"

"Aren't you a little...young?"

Now it was Gysei's turn to look offended. "I didn't think thirty hundred years was too young."

"Th-Thirty...hundred?"

"You sound kinda like an echo!"

'This entire thing's going to take some getting used to.' Rin thought glumly. She sighed heavily. "Hey Gysei, is it?"

"Is what?"

"Your name."

"Hai, I'm Gysei Nobuyuki!"

"All right. Gysei, can you show me how to get to the infirmary now?"

"Want the scenic route?"

"I want the quickest route."

"Okay!" He then began off down the hallway with Rin pushing herself to keep up with is quick strides.

It didn't take, the not so young, Gysei too long to lead Rin where she wished to go.

Once they had arrived and passed through the Shoji screen door, Rin went immediately to where Sesshoumaru was. She found him staring silently at the ceiling, as though he were pretending that the rest of the world no longer existed, and laying quietly on a futon.

"Hi! I hope you're feeling better!" she said as she seated herself beside him.

He made no move to show that he had even been aware of her arrival.

"Hellooo?" She waved a hand in front of his face.

After a moment or so, his golden gaze shifted to her face.

"Hi, I was beginning to think you were stuck or-"

He cut her off. "What led you to believe that I was unaware of your sudden presence?"

"Well you didn't say-"

"I fail to see why I should assure you that I heard you. It is not as though I am deaf, nor you, mute."

"It's something called common courtesy." she retorted, glaring at him now.

Gysei wordlessly watched them before taking Rin by the arm and pulling her aside. "I don't think Narasake would like it if you verbally assaulted one of her patients." he said, his expression nothing but serious.

"It isn't like I'm trying to.." she replied, frowning slightly.

"Coulda fooled me..."

"Don't make me verbally assault you too."

"I get enough of that already." he said, releasing her from his hold.

"That and more..." she murmured in disapproval as she glanced over his face.

She gently clasped his hand and led him off towards one of the many futons that littered the large area.

"Sit down." she commanded, pointing with her free hand to the futon.

"Why?"

"I'm going to help you."

"Are you a trained medical professional?"

"No, but it isn't like you need an amputation."

"You're gonna amputate my head!" He shot out of the room before she could so much as think up a reply.

Rin blinked, staring at the spot he had previously occupied. "I suppose that could have gone better..." she mused as she glanced around for him.

Almost as soon as he had left, Gysei was returned via Narasake, who carried him under one arm bearing a slightly annoyed expression as well. "Gysei, you are impossible.." she muttered, though there was a fondness in her tone.

She placed the small demon beside Sesshoumaru on another futon and began to clean off the dry blood from his lip and chin.

Narasake's eyes gradually traveled over towards Sesshoumaru as she worked. "How are you feeling, Sesshoumaru?" she prompted.

"I'm fine."

"Others would disagree."

"I am entitled solely to my own opinion."

"Um...excuse me..." Rin began meekly, having stood silent until now. "What happened?"

"Do you mean to Sesshoumaru?" Narasake prompted, now idly rubbing the place behind one of Gysei's ears. Meanwhile, Gysei was leaning towards her, steadily going lax.

"That feels nice.." he murmured, sounding oddly as though he were purring. (Don't freak, his mom was a cat demon, dad was a fox demon)

"Yeah..." Rin said slowly, giving Gysei a questioning look.

"When he bit the kaibutsu, he wasn't aware that its blood was its final line of defense."

"What do you mean?"

"It's blood contained a hazardous element that is extremely lethal if untreated."

"So he's going to be okay now, right?"

"So long as he waits for the Gnemon Tree leaves to finish working."

"What do they do?"

"They will rid him of the toxin that is currently within his system."

"Oh!"

"All he has to do is sit there until I say otherwise."

"Narasake..." Gysei whined.

"What?" she demanded in an aggravated tone.

"Quit it...you're making me sleepy. I don't wanna sleep yet.."

"I don't remember asking you, Gysei-kun." she retorted, scratching a bit more firmly now. "Besides, I believe that it's high time you gave everyone compensation for the way you were acting earlier."

"I...didn't know someone was under the balcony when I tried to fly off of it." he said in his defense.

She sighed heavily before replying. "You shouldn't have been trying to fly regardless.."

He scowled, trying halfheartedly to pull away from her in the process. He drew away slowly, but quickly enough to throw off her scratching.

Almost as soon as he'd freed himself, she made to catch him, managing to achieve obtaining a tight grip on his arm. Her grasp was a bit too tight, however, her knuckles white due to it.

Gysei winced before giving her a wide-eyed look.

She released him rather suddenly, a surprised expression on her face.

"Gysei, I'm-" she began.

Tears welled up in his eyes before he turned from her and fled.

Narasake faltered a moment before going after him, leaving Sesshoumaru and Rin alone for the time being.

"What was that all about?" Rin prompted, her eyes searching Sesshoumaru's for an answer.

"I believe that they had an argument a few nights ago." he replied simply.

"About what?"

"Ask them."

"I can't do that! That'd be rude."

"This suddenly bothers you?"

"Ha, ha, ha." she said dryly, crossing her arms. "That wasn't funny."

"What caused you to believe that it was meant to be?"

"I don't think I'm ever going to understand you." Rin retorted with slitted eyes. "If this whole mating thing's like marriage, then we're lacking communication already."

He didn't reply and simply settled himself down against the futon that he rested upon.

"Tired?" Rin questioned, taking note of this.

He held his silence and she scowled at him. "Would you please answer me?"

"Is it not obvious?"

"I'd just like to know.."

"I am beginning to wonder if Narasake may have given me more than simply Gnemon Tree leaves."

"Like what?"

"Horsetail or something similar."

"So, horsetail makes you sleepy?"

"It is a cure for insomnia."

"Oh...so it must do that then."

"One might suppose so." he answered as his eyes began to drift closed.

Rin quietly watched him, a thoughtful frown touched her lips.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru?"

His slight change in expression told her that he was listening.

"Do...do you think this'll all work out? You know, this whole mating thing?"

"That remains to be seen." he replied before succumbing to the fatigue that plagued him.

Rin drew her knees to her chest and sat there for a bit, quietly watching him as multiple thoughts chased one another through the expanse of her mind. She wasn't certain about how long she'd sat there, but when she began to grow uncomfortable, she finally stood and left the still room.

Once more the many halls provided her with little company as she traipsed through them, seeking sanctuary from the loneliness that had begun to grow suffocating. Rin felt trapped in this strange and unfamiliar place, seeing herself as little more than a prisoner facing solitary confinement. She knew no one here and the same could be said for anyone knowing her. Sure, she had run into a few of the residents, but she couldn't exactly say that she saw any of them as lifelong companions just yet.

She paused as she heard hurried footsteps coming her way and barely had time to leap out of the path of the oncoming Gysei.

He dove behind her, laying upon the floor once more with his chest having as he fought to catch his breath.

Rin stared down at him in question before asking, "What in the world are you doing?"

He got up and glanced down at her chest before offering, "Admiring the view?"

She gave him a puzzled look before directing her attention downward. The expression that she bore morphed into another of unease as well as anger. The tear the kaibutsu had made in the back of her kimono had caused it to fall forward and to show a bit more than she wanted seen.

Rin slowly rose her eyes to him once more and he wisely began to back away from her.

The next thing to be heard was a loud smack as well as a scream of "HENTAI!".

Gysei now gingerly held a hand to the red print on his face, a slight pout upon his lips, meanwhile, Rin held her kimono up with one hand, grabbing his with the other.

"Look," she said indignantly, "you're going to show me where I can get a change of clothes, all right?"

"What'd you hit me for!" he demanded angrily.

"Do I really need to explain that to you?" she prompted, now regarding him with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Didn't you ever hear the saying 'don't shoot the messenger'!"

"I'll shoot whoever I want if their eyes wander!"

"You shouldn't dress like that if you don't want someone lookin'!"

Rin growled in frustration before releasing him and beginning off on her own, not thinking that he'd ever do as she requested.

"You're going the wrong way.." he mused aloud, watching her.

"Then why don't you help me go the right way?" she demanded in a strained voice.

"Promise you won't kill me on the way?"

"I'll try not to."

He frowned slightly at her. "Promise?"

"Fine, yeah, whatever!"

He beamed and began off with Rin trudging along behind him.

It took them nearly an hour to reach their final destination.

"I thought you said you knew where you were going!" Rin said, glaring daggers at the back of Gysei's head.

"I don't come here often!"

Rin clenched a fist as though she were about to hit him, yet refrained.

Gysei knocked on the door frame of the room and soon Rin was in new clothes, however, Gysei had been taken by the crew of seamstresses who were dead set upon making him something new to wear as well. Obviously, the fox demon hadn't been lying when he said he hadn't been there in a while.

Rin idly smoothed the fabric of her attire as she walked along, a growing smile upon her face. She'd made it through an attack by a monster, gotten new clothes, passed Gysei off and now she could go and sleep the night away. Wait..where was she supposed to sleep..? The young teen slowly ran her palm down her face, now looking as though on the verge of tears. "No.." she said slowly. "I'm not going back..if I ask him for help, he'll never go away...there's gotta be another-" She caught sight of Suikosu as he crossed the hallway and a mischievous look came to her face.

"Oh, Suikosu.." she called in a sing-song voice.

He glanced towards her before speeding up.

"Hey!" she angrily exclaimed as she sped off after him. "Please, wait!" she said in a despairing voice.

Suikosu slowly came to a stop, heaving a sigh as he did so. "What do you want, ningen?"

She finally caught up with him and grabbed a hold of his arm to make sure he didn't start off again. She took a moment to catch her breath and finally spoke. "can you please tell me where I'm supposed to sleep?"

"How should I know?"

"You live here, don't you?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I know where you're supposed to stay. I can show you were Sesshoumaru's room is though."

"What good'll that do me?"

"It's better than nothing, besides, it's getting late anyway, you can either take it or leave it, ningen." he said, stifling a yawn in the process.

Rin sighed dejectedly as a slight blush colored her cheeks. "Fine, I'll steal his room for the night."

With Suikosu's help, she found Sesshoumaru's room and soon was fast asleep.

And now again for the glossary of terms:

inu - dog

youkai - demon

hai - yes

Shoji screen door - A Shoji screen door is a wooden door that has a paper like covering that is decorated with paintings. If anyone has a better way of explaining it, please don't hesitate to say so!

futon - A futon is like..well it's like a sleeping bag, kind of, except its a bed. There is no bed frame, it goes right on the floor and I've heard they're comfortable.

kaibutsu - monster

kun - the male form of -chan (Just a way to address a person that you have a close relation to, like a friend)

hentai - pervert

kimono - A kimono is the traditional Japanese costume and is somewhat like a bathrobe, just a bit fancier and probably a lot more expensive. Just watch Inuyasha, it's what all the well-to-do women wear! I hope this definition didn't offend anyone..

ningen - human/mortal

Well, there's chapter two, hope you enjoyed it. There are a few parts in it I'm not completely happy with but hey, them's the breaks. Now onto the reviews..

RahneSinclairDacosta - Thanks very much! It's always nice to receive a good review! What'd you like about it?

Angellaggaine - Thank you very much! I'm glad to see that people like the new version as well. I tried to make it a little bit more 'mature' (Just tried to upgrade my writing abilities actually) and I suppose it's working a little bit.. I still can't keep out the humorous tendencies..I like those...but it's going to become a lot more serious down the road. I know how I want this fan fiction to end and I think it'll throw everyone for a loop.. There's much more than just a mating here..

SmilesFade - -Hugs back- Thank you very much, I'm glad to hear that you think it's good! What do you like about it?

HypeRazNChocobOGoddesS - What an interesting screen name.. Lol! Thanks very much for your constructive criticism! I know absolutely no Japanese and must rely on the horrid internet for guidance.. Hopefully I will get around to revising my fanfic to be...more...more.. grammatically correct? More Japanesely correct...? . Never mind.. I am taking your advice to heart..I just have to get around to making myself make changes. Where did you learn that stuff? Hopefully an online site that I can visit...? If anyone has any comments on my story referring to the way it is written, I don't consider them flames, I consider them much needed help! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Thank you all for the reviews! I hope that you like my story and review again! Oh yeah! I also hope that you look at my one-shot entitled InuYasha's Musings!


	4. Mou Hitotsu No Mondai

So much has happened since I last updated! I got to see only half of The Phantom of the Opera, which is one of the best movies I've ever seen and which I have the violin sheet music to and the songs in the movie really are amazing! I'm now, officially, a Junior in high school! It's really weird to say that too... I've gotten my very own Japanese-English and English-Japanese dictionary with which to define the words that I use in this fan fiction! I took my Moosh monkey to school yesterday, the last day, and no one would leave poor Mr. Moosh alone (He's a Moishi pillow). I'm losing one of my friends to moving...CURSE MOVING! I've moved twice in the past three years... Ah well, let me continue my rant for a bit longer... I've gained another reader at school! Thank you, oh Raven lover for gracing me with your enjoyment of my pitiful fanfiction! You know who you are! I wonder how many people actually read my little rants...ah well, that's about all the rant I have left in me, I suppose it's time to start the fanfiction! 

Now for the characters:

Rin - Rin is still eighteen and still in the story! So far, she's managed to be nearly eaten by a kaibutsu (Monster), met with Gysei, annoyed Suikosu, been annoyed by Sesshoumaru, and found herself in Sesshoumaru's bedroom while the taiyoukai (Demon lord) is in the infirmary. Did I miss anything?

Tahyru Nobuyuki - Tahyru is the son of Gysei and Narasake! He has eyes the color of his father's (grayish blue) and hair the color of his mother's (black). He is rather energetic, he is the offspring of Gysei after all, and idolizes Sesshoumaru. With big dreams of becoming a daimyou (Lord, like Sesshoumaru) little Tahyru has a long way to go before his dreams come true! Tahyru is Narasake and Gysei's only son (from their mating, I mean, tell me what you think about the little guy! (Name pronunciation : Tay-roo)

Gysei - Gysei is Sesshoumaru's crazy step-uncle who is mated to Narasake. He works as a blacksmith, though doesn't work as often now that he lives with Narasake in Sesshoumaru's castle. Who needs to work when clothes, food, and shelter are taken at your relative's expense? I'm going to do something mean to Gysei in this chapter, but trust me I will have a reason behind said act of cruelty, I kinda need to put him out of the story for a little bit.. Also, Gysei is going to speak to Rin in this chapter and you need to pay close attention to their conversation, Gysei isn't being idiotic, he's trying to tell Rin something in a roundabout way! Pay attention to the sky! You'll understand this later on. Tell me what you think of Gysei! (Name pronunciation : Geese-eye)

Narasake - The infamous Narasake... Are you confused by her yet? If so, prepare to be more confused! She is the head healer at Sesshoumaru's castle as well as his aunt and the mate of Gysei. She doesn't necessarily like having her patients run away either... That's about all there is for her, tell me what you think of her! Oh yeah, as you've seen she's had a mate before Gysei, Suikosu is the youngest child from that mating and the only one to remain at the castle. (Name pronunciation : Nar-uh-sah-key)

Sesshoumaru - The Lord of the Western Lands and Rin's soon to be mate! Sesshoumaru is rather cryptic at times and will be a bit so in this chapter. The garden he goes to in this chapter is where he used to spend time with his mother before she passed away, just so you know. Sesshoumaru doesn't necessarily like staying under Narasake's care as it takes away from the amount of time he has to do his job. That's about all there is for him..

Now for the glossary of terms: Definitions are from my new dictionary!

Ohayou gozaimasu! - Good morning!

okaa-san -mother (like haha)

otou-san - father (like chichi)

hai - yes

Watashi no namae wa... - My name is...

sama - Lord/Lady

kun - An affectionate suffix for a younger male, almost like a nickname, kind of

daimyo - lord (Like what Sesshoumaru is, the western lord)

miko - priestess

kawaii - cute

kitsune - fox

youkai - demon

Nani? - What?

chan - Like -kun except usually used for girls

sakura tree - I suggest googling this one for a picture, just go to google . com (without the spaces) and use the image finder. It's a really pretty tree that grows in Japan.

inu - dog

futon - http / www . futon . fi/database/pic/Mojonurkkaus800px . jpg (Go here without the spaces, I think it's a pretty good picture, though it looks a bit more modern..might want to google this one too) Just think, comfy mattress..

kaibutsu - monster

Well, I started typing this up yesterday and I think I'll finish it today! Onward, into the fanfiction!

Mou Hitotsu No Mondai / Another Problem

As the sun rose, a shadow fell across Rin's sleeping form. The young woman merely turned over in her sleep, oblivious to the room's new occupant. A hand reached out, drawing back the covers from her small form and causing a frown to form upon her face. A sudden weight beside her caused her to stir and to slowly open her eyes. The only thing she could see was another set of eyes, though they were of a bluish grey coloration.

"What in the world?" she mumbled, her muddled mind drawing a blank as to what she was seeing.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" the second occupant of the bed exclaimed in a voice that only a child could manage.

Rin blinked before running a hand over her eyes as though to erase the other from the room.

"Wake up!" the voice persisted as its owner scrambled onto her stomach, bouncing lightly there.

Rin sat up suddenly, causing her visitor to tumble head over heels into her lap.

"I suppose this is an interesting way to be woken up." she said thoughtfully as she began to stretch, reaching for the ceiling. "Normally," she continued, "okaa-san throws water on me." The teen paused a moment in her stretching to regard the young boy who was now sprawled out in her lap. His charcoal colored hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail that sat atop the center of his head while his bangs nearly hid his indigo eyes. He was quite small, only about the size of a stuffed toy (Think Shippou sized), and he was dressed, surprisingly, in a warrior's attire that was a bit big on him.

"Who are you?" she asked, smiling down at him.

"My name's Tahyru Nobuyuki!" he said proudly, drawing himself up to his full height, nearly a foot and a half, and puffing out his chest.

"Nobuyuki..." Rin said thoughtfully. "Where have I heard that name before...?"

"Probably everywhere, my otou-san is a real good blacksmith and my okaa-san is the best healer ever!"

Rin blinked before tilting her head a bit to the side. "So you're Gysei and Narasake's kid?"

"Hai! Watashi no namae wa Tahyru Nobuyuki!"

"I should've guessed, you've got the same eyes as Gysei."

"Yep, I like my eyes."

"Well, what brings you here, Tahyru-kun?"

The small boy wrinkled his nose at the childish suffix before crossing his arms. "That's Tahyru-sama, I'm gonna be a daimyo someday, just like my cousin!"

"Oh, I see, you mean like Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai, I'm gonna be the strongest daimyo ever!"

"Good luck with that." she replied as she removed him from her lap. A stunned expression crossed her face and she quickly set him beside her.

"What's wrong, am I too heavy for you?"

"No, but I will admit that you weigh about ten more pounds than I expected."

"That's 'cause I'm in my armor!"

"So I noticed..."

"Otou-san made it just for me! He said if I'm gonna be a daimyo one day, I outta dress like one."

"I suppose so..." she said, untangling herself from the sheets and standing.

"I was surprised when I found you in here." Tahyru said thoughtfully. "Normally when I come in here, Sesshoumaru's here."

"You wake him up every morning?"

"No, I just like visiting him before he can't talk. The only time he isn't busy is right when he wakes up, if he goes to sleep, that is."

"He doesn't sleep?"

"Well you see," he said as he seated himself upon the edge of the futon, "he's not here a whole lot 'cause he has to go kill his stupid, half-breed brother and some other people."

Rin stared at him in shock. "Why does he want to kill his brother!"

"'Cause he taints the family name and didn't show up for a war 'cause he got nailed to a tree by some miko lady he wanted to sleep with."

Rin's eyes widened before she gave him a stern look. "You shouldn't say things like that!"

"It's okay, I know all about that stuff, my otou-san explained it all to me a long time ago."

"Why am I not surprised?" Rin moaned, running her hands down her face.

He simply shrugged before climbing to his feet and walking to the door. The full sized sword he wore at his side drug across the floor as he did so.

"Kawaii..." Rin whispered before rising and following Tahyru-sama.

The small warrior led her to the dining area where his father was waiting, sprawled out upon the cushions that now lay haphazardly across the floor. Upon seeing him, Tahyru ran and leapt onto him.

"Otou-san!" he exclaimed as he latched onto his father.

Gysei held him and didn't reply.

"What's wrong?" Tahyru asked softly.

"Nothing." Gysei said softly as he lifted Tahyru off.

Tahyru scowled at him before shaking his head. "At least go see okaa-san."

Gysei gave him a secretive smile before sitting up with a slight wince. "Let's not bother her while she's working." he said, beginning to rearrange the cushions about the table. Tahyru began to assist him.

Rin watched the two, gaining a pensive expression as her conversation with Sesshoumaru from the day before replayed in her mind. She hesitated a moment before tapping Tahyru gently on the shoulder. "Why don't you go find your okaa-san?" He looked to her thoughtfully before nodding and running off. Once he had gone, Rin turned to Gysei who was now avoiding looking at her.

"Gysei-" Rin began, but he cut her off.

"It's a nice day today." he said quietly.

Rin frowned at him. "That's not what I wanted to-"

"Even nice days can turn cloudy, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"You always have to look out for those cloudy days though, they can become worse."

"Right." she said in a flat voice.

"Worse and worse and worse..."

"Yeah..."

"I'll see you later then." he said with a smile that failed to reach his eyes.

"Wait, I want to talk to you about-"

"About why Tahyru thought something was wrong with me."

"Well, yeah.."

"I don't feel like talking about it."

"Why not?"

"It's my business, not yours."

"I just want-"

"To help? You can't help me, only I can do that."

"If you're su-"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll see you later, Rin."

"Bye..."

He began out the door, yet paused in the doorway and looked back at her. "Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful, all right?"

"Why do I need to be careful?"

"Just remember something, okay?"

"Like what?"

"A good day can become a bad one, you just have to keep a watch on the sky." And with these parting words, he strode off.

"What did he mean by that? It didn't sound like he was talking just about the weather.. Why does he have to be so weird all the time?" the teen vented. She suddenly began after the cryptic kitsune youkai.

"Gysei Nobuyuki!" she said in a scolding tone.

"Nani?" he prompted, seeming perplexed.

"Will you please talk to me? It's obvious that something's bothering you."

"More than one thing's bothering me at the moment."

"That wasn't funny!"

"What wasn't?" he prompted.

"Is the other thing that's bothering you, me?"

"I didn't think about that, but now that you mention it-"

"Then what else's bothering you?"

"It doesn't really matter.." he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Gysei.." Rin replied in a similar voice. "If I can help you, I'd like to."

"I'm not pitiful!" he retorted with a slight pout.

"I know that, but I'd like to be able to help you.."

"Why?"

"Why not!"

He gave her a puzzled look before suddenly embracing her. "Somebody needs a friend! You're just being nice to me because You're lonely!"

"That's not true!" 'Well, most of it is...misery does love company..'

"I'll see you later then, Rin-chan!" he said before darting off down the hallway.

Rin stood there, watching him run off. "I don't believe that I'll ever understand him..."

"Very few people do." remarked a voice that came from behind her.

Rin spun, smiling as Narasake came into her line of vision. "Narasake!" she exclaimed.

"What is it that you're doing?" Narasake prompted.

"Well, I was talking to Gysei right before he blew me off."

"I see..." she said thoughtfully. "Why don't you come and visit Sesshoumaru?"

"Well, I suppose that'd be all right." Rin replied, she wasn't really hungry yet so she didn't see why she shouldn't go.

Narasake finally returned her smile and then commenced to lead her to the infirmary.

Once they arrived, Rin wandered over to his futon only to find that he wasn't in it. "Uh...Narasake..." she said slowly.

"I'll go and find him." she said, looking annoyed.

Rin nodded, following her out.

Narasake tracked the missing dog demon to the gardens where he sat upon a large, smooth stone.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Narasake said flatly.

He glanced toward her, wearing a slight frown.

"I thought we had an agreement," Narasake continued. "you were supposed to stay in bed."

"I had something I needed to do." he replied, pulling himself to his feet.

Narasake glanced to the spot he had occupied before nodding slowly. "I see." she said. "Must you continue to do this when there is no point? Your mother passed away centuries ago, reminiscing isn't going to bring her back."

Sesshoumaru's expression didn't waver, but for a moment, something flickered in his eyes. "I did not ask your opinion of my actions." he retorted in cool tones.

The two glared at one another and the tension built in the air.

"I know that you're still not quite over it, but you need to move on." Narasake said, giving him a condescending look.

Rin stared at her in open mouthed surprised. Why was Narasake being so cruel? Rin already knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't one for sentimentality, but this was going a bit far!

"I will do as I please." Sesshoumaru stated firmly, the whites of his eyes were becoming tinged with red.

Narasake glared back at him before turning and stalking off.

"What's with her?" Rin prompted, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I have no idea." Sesshoumaru replied as he began to move deeper into the gardens.

"Wait!" Rin called, chasing after him. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Probably."

"Then why aren't you going to?"

"I have more important obligations."

"Than your own health!"

He sent her an annoyed look as he continued through the dense gardens. Rin didn't fail to notice that the longer he traveled, the more labored his breathing became. Before she could again voice her opinion, he came to a halt. As he carefully eased himself down, Rin had a chance to marvel at the blossoming sakura tree that stood proudly before them.

Sesshoumaru, now comfortably leaning against the aforementioned tree, stared silently up at its great boughs. "This is the anniversary of my mother's death." he mused loud, finally clueing Rin in on just what was going on.

The teen frowned before kneeling down beside him, hesitantly giving him a side hug. He glanced toward her, raising a brow. "What is it that you are trying to accomplish by hanging off of me?"

"Be quiet, I'm trying to be understanding."

"I fail to see how."

"No one asked you!"

He sent her an annoyed look.

Rin gave a small yawn as she settled her head upon his left shoulder.

He looked to her from the corner of his eye, sighing. "Tell me that you are not going to do this often."

"Do what?"

He paused before replying, "Cling."

"I've already told you, I'm comforting you! Geeze.."

"You are annoying."

Rin ignored him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you mean that you want me to tell you the ways in which you annoy me?"

She nudged him in the ribs. "I was talking about-"

"I know."

"Do you want to?"

"Why are you so insistent?"

"Maybe I can help you!"

"With what?"

She nudged him again, earning a glare. "You are a very annoying person, but if you insist..." Rin gazed at him expectantly and he began to speak.

"My mother passed away when I was a pup."

Rin blinked. "Pup?"

"A child."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"That is not the term generally used by youkai."

"Are all youkai called pups?"

"Some are, depending on the type of demon that they are."

"Oh, right! You're a dog demon!"

He gave a curt nod, seeming quite proud of such.

Rin gained a more serious expression. "How did she...?"

"Die? She was murdered."

"But wouldn't Tenseiga..."

"She was poisoned. If she were brought back again, she would die, the poison would again take her life. Tenseiga is capable of healing wounds, but not of purifying one's blood."

"Oh...Do you know who did it?"

He shook his head. "They still run free. My father could not conduct a proper investigation."

"Why is that?"

"After my mother died, he was distraught. Inu youkai tend to react badly to losing mates."

"How so?"

"Some remain by their graves, refusing to leave or to do anything else until they pass on as well."

"Did your father?"

He nodded. "It was a few weeks before his strength had deteriorated enough for others to forcibly relocate him."

"How old were you?"

"Seven hundred, seven in your years."

Rin tightened her hold on him, now gently running her fingers through what she supposed was a furry boa of sorts. As she did so, her mind began to wander. 'I don't know why, but I don't mind being so close to him...maybe it doesn't bother me because I've comforted okaa-san so many times...' She was suddenly jolted from her thoughts as she felt Sesshoumaru lean against her. 'What in the world!' she inwardly exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru was no longer thinking nor was he moving. He leaned against Rin, his breathing now deep and even. His head rested upon the top of her own and a peaceful expression was set upon his face. 'He's asleep...' Rin thought, smiling now. 'Well, I guess he was tired...he wasn't supposed to be up yet anyway. I guess I'll just stick around here until he wakes up.'

A few hours later, Sesshoumaru was still ensnared in his content slumber, showing no signs of waking anytime soon. Rin, now thoroughly bored, had braided, unbraided, and rebraided his pristine locks.

"Wake up..." she mumbled in an annoyed tone. Sure, it was great that he was sleeping and all, but she was bored and the side he'd been leaning against had grown numb. Just as she had begun to lose hope, she heard slow footsteps approaching.

"Hello...?" she called in a quiet voice.

The footsteps seemed to falter before growing louder, signifying that the person making them was drawing towards her. Rin waited patiently until Gysei, once more, came into view.

"Gysei..." she said, not sure whether or not to be pleased to see the small fox demon. He looked towards her and offered a small smile, though his lips seemed a bit darker than usual, he also seemed paler. 'Is he wearing make up!' she wondered. He sat down heavily, at a distance.

"Why don't you come over and help me? Sesshoumaru's kinda heavy, ya know?"

He shook his head slowly.

Rin sent him a glare. "Don't just leave me like this! I can't feel half of my body for goodness sake!"

He gave a small frown as he pushed himself up from the ground with his hands, ambling over.

With Rin's careful instruction, he managed to maneuver Sesshoumaru so that Rin was free and he remained asleep.

"Thanks very much." she said as she moved around a bit, trying to rid herself of the tingling sensation that afflicted half of her body.

He merely nodded again as a small red drop ran down his chin.

"Um...Gysei..." Rin said. "I think your...lipstick's...running.."

He reached up and wiped at the trail of red, smearing it.

"That isn't lipstick, is it?" Rin asked, feeling a heavy weight settle in the pit of her stomach.

He opened his mouth to reply and more of the burgundy colored liquid ran from betwixt his lips.

"What is that!" Rin exclaimed.

He made only a soft, gurgling sound in reply and a greater amount poured down his chin.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding! Inside! Why are you bleeding! Why haven't you gone to Narasake!"

Fear shone brightly in his eyes and he tried to reply, though his attempt left him grimacing and coughing up blood.

Rin moved so that she was kneeling down beside him. She tried to put a hand on his back to steady him, yet ended up drawing it back quickly after sticking it on the damp clothing that covered his back. She stared at him in horror now, a twin set of intricate knives were stuck in his back up tot he handles. One was on each side, apparently piercing his lungs. As soon as the initial shock had worn off, she hurried over to Sesshoumaru, commencing to roughly shake him.

As soon as he had opened his eyes, she began attempting to drag him over to Gysei.

"What are you doing?" he asked groggily.

"Gysei's hurt, you've gotta help me help him!"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Carry him inside or something! We have to get him some help!"

Gysei, meanwhile, was shaking his head rapidly, causing droplets of blood to spray about him as he did so.

The two, ignoring his protests, advanced upon him.

It had been quite a struggle but, finally, Rin and Sesshoumaru managed to get Gysei into the infirmary and into Narasake's care. As Narasake worked on Gysei, the future mates stood outside of the infirmary awaiting the verdict.

Rin fidgeted nervously, throwing the door worried glances with an alarming frequency. "D'you think he'll be all right?" she anxiously asked Sesshoumaru.

"I believe that he has managed to survive through worse, self-inflicted injuries." Sesshoumaru replied.

She wrung her hands. "He's insane..." she mumbled. "Who could've done that to him? I mean, I don't really know a lot about injuries and stuff, but I do know that that couldn't have been self-inflicted..."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

"Why would they have done that though? Do you think he knows who did it?"

"It is possible."

"But why? I know he's kinda annoying, but..."

"I do not believe that they meant to kill him."

"But why would they stab him like that!"

"Perhaps they had an alterior motive."

"Like what?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, his attention was now on the infirmary door which was opening.

Narasake briskly exited the infirmary, not bothering to close the door behind her. Sesshoumaru frowned, noting that she smelled of tears. Without hesitance, he entered the infirmary, followed closely by Rin.

Gysei lay face down upon the futon, his upper clothing missing and bandages covering his back.

"Gysei?" Rin asked softly, seating herself beside him. "Are you feeling any better?"

He didn't respond, only shifting slightly.

"How can you breathe like that?"

He turned his face towards her and smiled. He looked rather haggard and did not seem as jubilant as he usually did.

Rin frowned down at him before gently laying a hand upon his cheek. "Who did this to you?" she prompted.

His eyes shifted away from her as he shrugged.

She sighed softly before beginning to gently rub him behind the ears as she had seen Narasake do. Gysei began to...purr...again and his eyelids began to droop. Once he'd fallen asleep, she stood and looked to Sesshoumaru. "What now?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look.

"What do we do now?"

"We will do nothing, I will conduct an investigation."

Rin scowled at him. "WE will conduct an investigation!"

He rose a brow before turning and walking away from her.

"Hey! Wait up! Where're you going!"

"I have my duties to attend to."

What sort of duties?"

He offered no explanation, leaving the curious Rin to follow him down the hallway.

'So much has happened...' she thought. 'Since I left okaa-san, I've been attacked by a kaibutsu, met a few strange people, and have helped and injured and frustrating kitsune youkai... I'll admit that I wanted a bit more excitement in my life, but this is all getting a bit ridiculous. Why does Gysei keep getting beat up and who keeps doing it? What did he mean by what he said earlier? Why is Sesshoumaru so impossible? I guess only time will tell... I wonder what will happen next...'

Sesshoumaru suddenly paused, causing the pensive Rin to backend him and to nearly end up on her back.

"What was that for!" she indignantly demanded.

He glanced back at her. "I believe that I have been withholding information from you that may prove beneficial."

"Like what?"

"The lady of the east will be arriving tomorrow."

"Why?"

"In her message, she said it was to wish us luck. I, however, doubt that she will bring any such thing."

Rin sighed heavily, shaking her head. 'Why am I not surprised...'

Now for the glossary of terms: Definitions are from my new dictionary!

Ohayou gozaimasu! - Good morning!

okaa-san -mother (like haha)

otou-san - father (like chichi)

hai - yes

Watashi no namae wa... - My name is...

sama - Lord/Lady

kun - An affectionate suffix for a younger male, almost like a nickname, kind of

daimyo - lord (Like what Sesshoumaru is, the western lord)

miko - priestess

kawaii - cute

kitsune - fox

youkai - demon

Nani? - What?

chan - Like -kun except usually used for girls

sakura tree - I suggest googling this one for a picture, just go to google . com (without the spaces) and use the image finder. It's a really pretty tree that grows in Japan.

inu - dog

futon - http / www . futon . fi/database/pic/Mojonurkkaus800px . jpg (Go here without the spaces, I think it's a pretty good picture, though it looks a bit more modern..might want to google this one too) Just think, comfy mattress..

kaibutsu - monster

Review Responses:

Kirby: Kirby, Kirby, Kirby.. You scared me for a second there...Last day of school..you still had my hard copy of chapter three...my only copy... I was cursing your name...then you gave it to me and I was very happy and no longer wished to do you bodily harm! After all of your nagging at school, online, and in my yearbook, chapter three is finally up and running! Huzzah! By the way, it's been great knowing you this year and I've enjoyed spending my school mornings with you in front of the cafeteria with our little posse! See ya next year at school!

HypeRAzNChocobOGodesS: Kazeem! I have finally purchased a dictionary with which to aid me in my Japanese words...WOOT! Haha was in it too . Along with okaa-san! Thank you for your help with my Japanese! Umm..if you gave me a website before for translating...it didn't show up...Ah well, thank you though and I appreciate your commentary!

YoukaiBishieLuvr: Thanks very much! I'm glad that you liked my fanfiction! I hope that you like chapter three also! By the way...Is Bishie another word for Bishonen or am I way off target?

RahneSinclairDacosta: Hmm...the last part of your name reminds me of Jocasta from Oedipus Rex...Lol! I'm glad you like my writing style! I hate stories that take forever to draw you in too... . I think I may have skipped reading quite a few books because they took forever to get me interested... I'm glad you like the pairing of Rin and Sesshoumaru as it is a favorite of mine as well! I decided to use the mating thing as a way to give them a reason to get together, I mean, in a society where you're supposed to honor your family name, you can't really go against a request made by your parents! Well, thank you for the review and I hope that you enjoy chapter three!

Angellaggaine: Thank you very much! I'm glad that you liked my chapter! I'm trying to appease others as well as myself and I'm glad to see that it's working! What'd you like about it? I hope you enjoy chapter three!

Animedorkette: I really suck at this whole updating thing, huh? Ah well, I'm trying... Now that there is no school, I might be able to update more often... Chapter four is only a little over a page long though...I'll try to get it up as soon as possible! Thank you for your positive commentary! I hope you enjoy chapter three!

SesshouMaru-sama's Rin: Lol, I really considered that possibility.. Sadly, it didn't work out to well on my various attempts to have Sesshoumaru be the one to find Rin-chan in his bed.. I started this chapter like, five times before finally getting the beginning to my liking! Thank you for your review and I hope that you enjoy chapter three!

West FullMoon: Super? Woot! Lol, I'm glad that you seem to have liked my chapter and I really do appreciate your review! I didn't exactly update soon, but I'm trying...A for effort I suppose.. I hope that you enjoy chapter three!

HypeRAzNChocobOGodesS: Hello again! I suppose you'll have to wait and see if Narasake is indeed the culprit! Really, I don't mind flames so long as people explain themselves.. I saw your review as constructive criticism and I'm in great need of it, I'm afraid.. -Sighs- Ah well, thank you for your review again and once more, I hope you enjoy chapter three!

Well, that took a lot longer than I thought it would.. Wooh...so many reviews...makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Well, thank you all for reading and reviewing. I really am a lazy bum when it comes to updating, I probably would have put it off even further if I didn't like getting reviews so much! Nyow, I hope that you all enjoy chapter three and that you all help me on my quest of gaining one hundred reviews! Remember, don't be afraid to review and don't be afraid to type what's on your minds! I want to know what people think, if you hate my fan fic, tell me so, but tell me why! Same goes for if you love it! Well, on we march to one-hundred!

Misti Star


	5. Higashi no Shukujo

Hello there, everyone! I know exactly what you're all thinking…

**How dare she make us wait this long? We don't have to read her stupid story! Who does she think she is!**

All that I can say is, you're probably right. I know that I took forever to post this chapter and that I shouldn't try to justify myself through a plenitude of excuses… I'll just summarize my excuses… One, eleventh grade has been the hardest grade of my life. I went insane and decided to take three AP classes this year and also managed to score three of the most difficult teachers in the world as well… It's the homework load that's killing me, really, and with the AP exams coming up (only a month away!) I know it's just going to steadily grow more difficult. Two, out of all the chapters I've written (including the first draft of this fic), this one has been the most difficult. I wanted to focus a little bit more on the castle to give a bit of a historical edge and did tons of research about Japanese castle towns and on animals (I wanted to give the animal demons some realistic qualities). Also, I probably started this chapter three or four times over. I just couldn't find the proper way to begin it… I had close to five pages when I decided I needed to go back to the drawing board at one point… Third, JSEP. Need I say more? A six to ten page research paper which equated to twenty or twenty five (I'm not sure which) percent of all juniors' third quarter grades. It wasn't difficult, but there was a lot of stress there… However, I used it as an excuse to do even more research… My paper was on how "the samurai beliefs of honor, surrender, and self-sacrifice were carried on by the Japanese servicemen of World War II." Fourth, school again. To be honest with you, I used to do most of my writing when I'd finish my work in class or when I had just a little bit of free time in the mornings. All of that time is gone… My teachers work me to the end of the bell and I hang out with my friends in the mornings, the only time I get to see the majority of them. Enough excuses!

On a positive note, all of my hard work at school has paid off! I get to be a junior marshal at graduation and I get to do Teacher Cadet next year! WOOH!

Anyway, I'm sure you're all tired of listening to my life story… If you've hung on for this long, all I can do is offer you a MAJOR thank you! It really means a lot to me to receive your encouraging reviews because, face it, we're all our own toughest critics. Every time I look at this story, I sit there and wonder: _Is it any good?_ Your reviews really help me by giving me the support to go on and by telling me what you like and what you don't like. Thanks!

Lastly, I want to apologize in advance before the probable lateness of the next chapter. I've yet to start on it and have so much still to go through before school lets out and even after… (I have to get a summer job for the first time in my life!) I have to take the SAT tomorrow (April Fools Day….) and then I must run off to celebrate my seventeenth birthday at my grandparent's house the same day (I turned seventeen yesterday!). And then there's the foreign language competition at Lenoir Rhyne next Wednesday, the ten English essays due the seventeenth, the AP exams coming up…

I'm way over my head!

Well, while you wait, you might want to take the time and check out some of the other great fanfics out there! Try my favorites list or something to tide you over if you haven't already sworn off reading Unfortunate Bonds. Also, please take the time to check out the fanfics of a friend of mine who I spend what little free time I have roleplaying with. Her name is Mayu Kitsune on here and one of her stories is called Sorrowful Soul.

Again, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Unfortunate Bonds!

-

Now for the characters:

Rin Tasukeru – Rin is an eighteen year old girl who was betrothed to Sesshoumaru as the price for her resurrection by Maruchiizu. She is from a rural setting and so the many extravagances that lie ahead surprise her. Also, she is a little uncertain about what her new life with Sesshoumaru will bring and about meeting Hanami-sama (Aozora-chan). However, she's trying to see the positives that lie in the future and uses humor as a security blanket.

Sesshoumaru Taisho– Sesshoumaru is, naturally, the lord of the West and is betrothed to Rin. As always, he's against human/demon pairings and plans to have little to do with Rin once they're mated.

Tahyru Nobuyuki – Strange name, hmm? Tahyru is the son of Narasake and Gysei and looks up to his older cousin, Sesshoumaru. He wants to grow up to be a demon lord just like his cousin and is friends with Hanami-sama.

Aozora Hanami – Aozora is the main focus of this chapter as it is all about her arrival. She grew up with Sesshoumaru and, thus, has somewhat of a "friendly" relationship with him. About as close as you can get to friendship with the dog demon, that is. She is a wolf demon and is also the lady of the East.

Gysei Nobuyuki – Gysei is both Tahyru's father and Narasake's mate. He's a fairly strange fox demon with bluish gray hair and a few screws loose. Previously, Rin found him wounded when he met her in the garden. He was placed in Narasake's care afterward.

Narasake Nobuyuki – Gysei's mate and Tahyru's mother. She also happens to be Sesshoumaru's aunt, being Maruchiizu's older sister. She is the healer at the western castle and is very serious about her job. She tends to be Gysei's complement and is usually the one to keep his craziness at a reasonable level.

Iinaka Tasukeru – Rin's mother and the person to bring her to Maruchiizu when she was killed by the wolves. She worries for her daughter's future, yet agreed to Maruchiizu's conditions so that Rin would actually have a future. She cares deeply for her daughter.

Shinrin – This is a nickname given to Sesshoumaru by Aozora's mother. Aozora explains it later on.

Kawa – Aozora's deceased mother.

Kage Hanami – Kage is a half demon (hanyou) who tags along with Aozora for more than one reason. He tends to be an extroverted person and sympathizes with Rin as he is considered weaker by demon standards due to his human blood.

Maruchiizu Taisho – Sesshoumaru's father and the former lord of the West. He is deceased, yet was the one who decided both Sesshoumaru and Rin's fate to be together in an effort to get his son to accept humans.

Suikosu Nobuyuki – Suikosu is Narasake's son from a previous mating and is briefly mentioned in this chapter. He feels as though everyone thinks him inferior to Sesshoumaru and thus teases him about his future mating to Rin. He is Sesshoumaru's older cousin.

-

Now for the glossary of terms:

inu – dog

youkai – demon

-sama – Lord/Lady

taiyoukai – demon lord

ohayou gozaimasu – good morning

Shoji/Shouji screen door – a type of Japanese door; uses paper to cover a checkerboard like wooden frame (you might want to google image this one)

-kun – used to denote a close relationship to people; this person is your friend; usually reserved for males

otou-san – father

okaa-san – mother

kitsune – fox

-chan – see –kun; usually reserved for females

kaibutsu – monster; the thing Sesshoumaru was hurt by before in Chapter One

dojo – training area (you might want to google image this one too)

naginata – Japanese glaive like weapon used mostly by women (GOOGLE!)

tea house – it's a kind of feudal coffee shop with tea (I recommend you watch Samurai Champloo for this one or maybe Kenshin or just google it)

daimyou – feudal Japanese warlord

kimono – a robe like outfit usually in beautiful patterns for girls and plain colors for men (google!)

wakizashi – short Japanese sword, usually paired with the longer katana and used for indoor fighting or taking heads in battle (google!)

Hiraku! – Open!

sleeves – for women, short sleeves married person, long single person (unmarried); pay attention to this!

kon'yakusha – fiancé(e)

hanten – jacket (google!)

josei-shitatenin – seamstress

shukujo – lady

shihaisha – lord

hanyou – half demon

hai – yes

gomen-nasai - sorry

Higashi no Shukujo/ Lady of the East

Rin stared blankly up at the ceiling as the early morning waned. She'd hardly been able to sleep at all that night… The day before when Sesshoumaru had told her where she was to bed down, she'd thought him to be joking. By now, she should've known he wasn't the type.

"Stupid mate thing!" she mumbled, causing Sesshoumaru to move in his sleep. Rin froze, watching him anxiously until he'd settled down once more.

'I suppose I should get used to this, I mean, I'm going to be married…er…mated to the guy. I'm gonna wake up every morning in this room…in this bed…with him…' A faint blush stole across her cheeks. 'It's not a bad thing to wake up to every morning.' Her eyes shifted back to the oblivious inu youkai.

Sesshoumaru lay so that he was facing her. His arm was tucked beneath his head, providing him with a pillow of sorts. Alone, a plain pair of black, silky looking pants graced his muscular frame, the sheets bunched up and forgotten in between Rin and himself. A slight twitch from the tip of the "furry boa looking thing" drew Rin's attention lower and she let out a startled gasp before pulling the wayward sheets over her head.

"That thing is attached to his…" the discomfited teen shrieked, her voice tapering off before she mentioned the body part that it was indeed connected to. "He has a… a… tail…" This was certainly a new and unexpected development.

Her soliloquy caused Sesshoumaru to gain a slightly annoyed expression as he turned away from her, seeking silence. Feeling this subtle movement, Rin peeped out from beneath her temporary cocoon and studied him, watching to see if he would continue sleeping. Again he quieted and Rin sighed softly, dragging herself completely from her blanket roofed sanctuary.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." She said experimentally, tasting the curious name. Running a hand through her hair, she gained a pensive expression. "Rin-sama." She wrinkled her nose. "That just sounds weird…" As she spoke, the taiyoukai to her left drew himself back to reality, fuzzy golden eyes blinking as the light of day pressed in on them.

"Rin-sama, Rin-sama, Rin-sama…"

Again he blinked, wondering just what in the world the girl was doing. He remained still, choosing to listen and see if she would reveal the reason of this repetition.

"Still sounds weird… I guess I'll get used to it though. I mean, I'm gonna be Lady of the West, aren't I?" She smirked, rubbing her hands together and giving what she hoped to be a sinister chortle. "Muhahaha! Power, sweet power!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, refraining from rolling them.

"In a single swoop, I shall capture both the handsome Sesshoumaru-sama and a fourth of the country! Muhahaha!"

The handsome Sesshoumaru-sama sat up.

Rin's eyes grew wide and she ardently hoped that he hadn't heard her momentary and melodramatic lapse into evil.

Sesshoumaru fixed the embarrassed teen with a chill, yet questioning look.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu!" she exclaimed, trying to divert his attention from her little speech. No such luck.

"Such infantile fantasies are not becoming. It would take more than a single swoop."

"Arrogant, much?" she prompted before she could stop herself.

"It is not arrogance if it is true."

Rin opened her mouth to reply, yet promptly closed it, unable to think quickly enough of a proper retort; one would come later, as always.

Sesshoumaru regarded her a moment longer before drawing himself to his feet and in the direction of his wardrobe.

The frustrated young woman followed him with her eyes, wishing him ill. He glanced back at her, raising a brow and causing a faint blush to overtake her fair features. 'Darn him…' she thought angrily. As Sesshoumaru returned his attention to his clothing selection, a faint tapping came upon the door.

"Enter." He called. The person did as ordered, sliding the shoji screen door open and slipping into the room.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu!" Tahyru chirped, bowing low to his cousin. "I trust you slept well, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The demon lord inclined his head to him by way of greeting and in response to the child's question.

Tahyru seemed to brighten considerably, gaining a wide smile. "Guess what!" he exclaimed, all formalities forgotten.

"What is it Tahyru-kun… I mean, Tahyru-sama?" Rin prompted, leaning down a bit toward the small boy, her hands resting on her thighs. She now stood beside Sesshoumaru.

"My otou-san's not gonna die! Okaa-san said he's gonna be okay pretty soon 'cause he heals real quick!"

"That's great!" Rin replied. "It'll be nice to see Gysei-kun on his feet again." She paused, looking thoughtful. When had she become on such close terms with the kitsune youkai? She shrugged off her blunder, crediting it to loneliness and the want for a friend.

Tahyru's attention shifted once more to Sesshoumaru and he tilted his head to the side. "Is it true Aozora-chan's gonna be coming here today?"

Sesshoumaru gave him a disapproving frown before saying, "Hanami-sama."

"She told me to call her Aozora-chan!" Tahyru protested, his lower lip poking out ever so slightly into a small pout.

"She would." Sesshoumaru replied, drawing a set of clothing from the wardrobe.

"Well, is she?"

"Yes; her letter stated that she will arrive at noon, today."

Tahyru bunched himself up before springing into the air with a whoop. "All right!" He shot out the door shouting, "Aozora-chan's coming!" A moment later, he returned to bow to Sesshoumaru and Rin before darting off once more. "I can't wait to show her my new moves!"

"New moves?" Rin asked, her attention now back on Sesshoumaru.

"Gysei has been training him." Sesshoumaru answered, beginning out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To bathe, if you must know."

"A bath sounds nice…" Rin said, gaining a dreamy expression as she trailed behind him. It felt like an eternity had passed since she last rid herself of the grime of everyday life. Thinking back on the kaibutsu attack, she felt her skin crawl and picked up her pace. A sudden thought, however, caused her to stop in her tracks. "I don't have anything clean to wear!" she exclaimed, horrified.

"You will be provided with suitable attire." Sesshoumaru said, exiting the building and heading to another where he halted at a familiar door.

Rin stared silently at the door before turning her gaze to him. "I should've brought you!"

"Brought me?"

"I had to follow Gysei around the entire castle yesterday! Or was it the day before yesterday? It doesn't matter!"

"Gysei does not often visit the seamstress." Sesshoumaru replied.

"He didn't tell me that beforehand!" Rin gave a heavy sigh before trudging inside, coming back out wide eyed and with a fairly large bundle of clothing.

"I see that she was expecting you."

"Does she sleep…?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, choosing instead to continue forward, leading her finally to the bathing area which, by way of a removable screen, was divided for male and female use. Once the two had finished, Sesshoumaru before Rin, they dressed and moved on to breakfast. At the meal, the topic of Gysei's injury was once again brought up.

-

"So…" Rin began slowly, after swallowing a bite of rice. "Have you found anything out yet about Gysei? Since yesterday, I mean. You ran off after we left the infirmary and I'm guessing you went to go investigate."

Sesshoumaru fixed her with an appraising stare before replying. "I have looked into the matter."

"Did you find anything out about the attack?"

He gave a single nod. "The knives used were made recently by Gysei and are usually located within the dojo."

"So anybody could've done it… Anybody who went into the dojo at least… Can anyone go in there?"

"The use of the dojo is encouraged. I prefer that every member of my household be in peak physical condition, with those who are rewarded."

"Why's that?"

"If the need arises, all should be able to defend themselves. My soldiers need not waste their time protecting others."

"Oh, I think I get it now. Am I going to have to learn to fight too?"

"It would be in your best interest. If you would like, Narasake can teach you. She is very skilled in the use of the naginata."

"I'll talk to her about that…" Rin replied thoughtfully. "About the only thing I can do now is hit somebody really hard with a skillet like okaa-san."

Sesshoumaru wordlessly contemplated her words, wondering where the woman had acquired such a skill. After a moment's thought, he decided it best not to ask. Unfortunately, Rin had plans of telling him anyway.

"Then again, when a guy gets drunk at the tea house, that's the best thing to do if they try anything."

"Your mother works in a tea house." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, how'd you think we made a living?"

He had been about to ask why her father's income had not been sufficient, but then remembered that the male portion of her family, including her two older brothers and father, had been slain by bandits. They had forced Iinaka to run with their newborn daughter, Rin. The girl had not even known them for a single year before they had been taken.

'At least she still has her mother.' He thought with a rye smile.

Several minutes passed before an indignant Rin demanded, "Are you listening to me?"

Sesshoumaru failed to reply and she frowned at the table.

"You could at least pretend to be interested…"

"As soon as she felt it, she hit him with the skillet."

"What…?"

"I was listening."

The annoyed teen crossed her arms, climbing to her feet. "Well, you didn't look like it!"

Sesshoumaru also stood. "Perhaps you would care for a tour of the grounds before Hanami-sama arrives."

"I guess that'd be a good idea; maybe then I wouldn't have to follow Gysei around."

"In other words, it would be beneficial to you."

"Exactly! So, are you going to show me around or not?"

"If you insist."

Rin grinned and eagerly followed Sesshoumaru from the dining room and into one of the many hallways. Each step either of them took resulted in a resounding squeak from the floor. Rin gazed downward, pondering over this, but Sesshoumaru's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Their purpose is to alert the guards of any intruders."

"What?"

"That is the reason the floor gives off such a sound. I would prefer not to be slain in the dead of night."

"Oh, okay." Rin glanced about, finally looking to Sesshoumaru once more. "Why do the windows all have bars on them?"

"Again, protection. It is difficult for people and objects to pass through them yet does not hinder my archers."

Bobbing her head up and down, Rin processed this information.

"I never knew being a daimyo was so dangerous…"

"Power has its price."

"I guess so. I didn't have to worry this much at home."

"I assure you that the defenses of my castle are adequate; however, they are not without flaws."

"Flaws?" she asked, blinking and then frowning. "I can't say that I much like the sound of that."

He didn't reply, his gaze was fixed on a door up ahead, the one that would lead them outside.

Rin had a sudden thought. "Er…Sesshoumaru?" she prompted.

"What is it?"

"Demons have heightened senses, right?"

"Correct."

"Then couldn't you just sniff the knives to see who Gysei's attacker was?"

He didn't seem amused. "I have already thought of that."

"Didn't it work?"

There was a lull in the conversation.

"As of late, Narasake has been practicing with them as Gysei originally crafted them for her use. Unfortunately, her scent covers them and nothing can be determined. The assailant seems to have thought things through."

"Yeah…" Rin replied, bringing her arms up to embrace herself. "It's kind of creepy, you know?"

He sent her a blank look and she scowled.

"Or, in your words," she continued, "it's unsettling."

"Precisely."

Sighing heavily, the teen shook her head. It was at this point that they reached the door.

Sesshoumaru pulled ahead of Rin and wordlessly drew the next door back, revealing a thick looking wall that stood a few yards away.

Seeing Rin's curious expression he decided to explain. "My home has three walls for defense purposes. We are currently within the second wall."

Nodding slowly, a small smile crept onto her face. "So you live in the second one. Well, you aren't completely paranoid then."

"I am not paranoid; I simply hold a dangerous position."

"I guess you're right." She replied, idly toying with the braid she'd pulled her hair into. "Do all daimyo…"

"Some do, I cannot account for all of them and I am certain some have even more walls."

"Just wondering. So, are you going to show me around the castle?"

"No."

"Then why'd you say you would?"

"I will give you a brief introduction but we must also prepare for Hanami-sama's arrival at noon."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot about that… What's she like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is she nice?"

Gaining a pensive expression, Sesshoumaru seriously considered the question. "I find that a matter of opinion." he finally replied.

Rin swallowed. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Why not simply wait to meet her?"

Rin halted and placed her hands upon her lean hips. "Because I'm about to meet her and I want to know a little about her!"

"If you must know, she is an excessively open person, but also an accomplished warrior."

"That's not a whole lot to go by."

"I wasn't aware you wanted a biography."

"You're impossible!" she shouted, throwing her arms up.

"You are improbable."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you should wait until you have spent time with her and then develop your own opinion."

Rin gave up and decided to change the subject. "So, what are you going to show me?"

"I will take you into the town about the castle."

"Why not the castle itself?"

"I will leave that for another day; perhaps Suikosu would be interested in giving you a thorough tour of it."

"Not him…he'll just yell at me and not answer any of my questions!"

"A very tempting thought…"

Rin ignored him and sped up, passing him and heading towards the outermost gate. Upon reaching it, she noticed that a demon guard stood on either side of the massive double doors, each bearing a wakizashi and taking aggressive stances.

Pausing, she cocked her head to one side. When Sesshoumaru drew up behind her, they quickly bowed and shouted in unison, "Hiraku!" On cue, the doors slowly began to open causing Rin to gasp in surprise. The magic of the moment was cut short when she saw that eight straining demons on the other side had obeyed the command and not the door itself. As she and the demon lord passed, all ten men bowed and, blushing, Rin picked up her pace. She did not get far when she halted at the sight ahead.

Having entered the castle so quickly before, due to Sesshoumaru's sudden affliction, Rin hadn't had time to admire the view, but now she had the perfect opportunity and admire, she did.

Spread out all around them was an enormous city with a combination of restaurants, homes, shops and more. It was the largest city she'd ever seen! She could utter only a single word, "Wow…"

Passing the awed teen, Sesshoumaru began down the main path that led to the object of her attention. After a moment, Rin hurried to catch up, nearly tripping in the process. Out of breath and once more at his side, her head whipped about as she tried to take in everything at once. "This is amazing!" she murmured. "I've never seen anything this big before!"

"If you will recall," Sesshoumaru said, "we passed through it upon arrival."

"I was too busy worrying about you then!" she protested with a wave of her hand.

If she'd been paying attention, she would've seen Sesshoumaru's eyes widen at the statement. Rarely did people say they'd worried about him and were truthful.

As they drew deeper and deeper into the busy town, Rin's gasps and exclamations of surprise grew more and more numerous. Finally, she simply hurried off, something having caught her eye. Already the youkai lord began to question his decision of being the one to show her about as well as his father's decision of betrothing him to a woman who acted like a child.

When he caught up to her, she was talking to a young woman who wore the short sleeves of a married person. He wondered if her husband had difficulties in keeping her under control yet, seeing her quiet and reserved manner, knew this could not be true. She was as a woman should be and, catching the scent of another growing within her, knew she did the job of one as well. The thought of bearing children with his flighty kon'yakusha resulted in a slight throbbing of his temples. He could only hope any children they had together took after him. Perhaps the experience of childbirth would quiet her some…

His attention returned to the present and he was startled to see Rin talking to him.

"So what do you think, Sesshoumaru?" Rin prompted.

Playing it safe, he simply raised a brow.

"What do you think of this hanten?" she demanded, her voice rising in pitch as her frustration with him grew. While speaking, she waved the dark material at him.

He halted the sporadic motion with a firm grip on her wrist that brought a startled look to her face. "I believe that the josei-shitatenin is capable of making a suitable hanten."

"I forgot about that." Rin said as she attempted to tug free. Sesshoumaru released her and she handed the hanten back to the pregnant woman with an apology and a bow. The woman didn't appear to take offense and bowed in return. Afterward, Rin left the stall, her cheeks glowing from embarrassment. Sheepishly, she raised her gaze to Sesshoumaru who stared down at her with a neutral expression.

"Sorry about that." she mumbled, now toying with her long sleeve.

"It is understandable, as you are not accustomed to your new way of life."

"I guess so." she replied, brightening up. "There's so much to look at around here!" she exclaimed. "It's so different from my old village!" It's too bad I didn't grow up around here instead…okaa-san would've loved it and everyone's so polite!"

"Everyone is polite because I am accompanying you."

"That probably has something to do with it…"

"I am surprised you have yet to ask why you were not brought to live at the castle once my father decided your future."

"I have been wondering about that." She admitted.

"He believed that it would prove awkward later on as it "would be strange for me to watch my mate grow up.""

"Those are his words?"

"Correct. However, I also assume he wished for me to have some sort of relationship with a person more familiar with the world outside the castle."

"I guess he does have a point… It would be weird for me too…and I don't know about the rest of it."

"You seem to "guess" often."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"I am stating a fact."

"Keep your facts to yourself then." she huffed, crossing her arms and scowling.

"I would have preferred you grow up in a castle setting rather than the pastoral one from which you were retrieved."

"Why's that?"

"It is possible that then you would conduct yourself in a manner fitting your station. You remind me of Hanami-sama."

Rin paused at these words and then smirked. "If I remind you of Hanami-sama, then I'm acting like a shukujo should!"

"Hanami-sama acts as a shihaisha."

An indignant, yet distinctly feminine voice was heard behind them.

"I heard that!"

In unison, Sesshoumaru and Rin turned to be greeted by a woman near Sesshoumaru's age, but Rin's height. As Rin stared at her, a single thought crossed her mind; she looked exactly like the type of woman Sesshoumaru would want as a mate.

A slight smile on her face and emerald colored eyes locked on them, the auburn haired woman offered a friendly bow, nearly losing the two broad swords on her back in the process. Her hair was drawn back into a loose braid, hanging to the middle of her thighs, while her bangs nearly hid her wide eyes. Those wide eyes gave her a childlike appearance that contradicted the slim and slightly muscular frame beneath them.

Her clothing consisted of a short midnight colored yukata, missing its sleeves, stamped with silver circles and wedges accompanied by a baggy pair of pants of the same shade. The obi settled about her waist matched the silver of the prints and a wolf's tail tickled the backs of her ankles right above her bare feet.

Focusing on her face, one could see the tan of her skin as well as the crescent moon facing opposite of Sesshoumaru's. One might have thought her quite pretty if he or she could overlook the thin and jagged scar that ran from beneath her left eye and to her chin. "Ohayou-gozaimasu!"

"You're early." Sesshoumaru replied tonelessly.

"You'd have preferred I be late?" she asked, quirking a brow.

"Better late or never."

"Why are you so negative, Shinrin-kun?"

"Shinrin?" Rin prompted.

Aozora winked. "My okaa-san always said Sesshoumaru-kun was like a forest; you could never fully know or understand a forest by looking at a single tree. Many trees make up a forest, just as many qualities make up Sesshoumaru-kun!"

"Kawa-sama gave me that name." Sesshoumaru summarized.

Rin beamed. "I'd like to meet her one day; she seems like a nice person."

Aozora's face fell and her hand trailed upwards to rest on her scar. "I wish you could have." she whispered.

"Oh…I…I'm sorry…" Rin murmured.

A taut silence settled about the three. It was at this moment that a streak of earthy brown shot past them, doubling back and leaving a small cloud of dust, people coughing and cursing in its wake. The streak halted and Rin nearly screamed. Now at Hanami-sama's side stood a massive wolf. On all fours, it rose just a little past her waist.

Rin felt as though she'd been frozen in place, staring wide eyed at the object of her nightmares.

The wolf studied her a moment before starting forwards.

With a loud scream that made Aozora and Sesshoumaru wince, she shot behind Sesshoumaru, cowering in fear behind him.

The wolf stopped, gazing up at Aozora with confusion in its eyes.

"I had forgotten her fear of wolves." Sesshoumaru mused aloud, seeming unperturbed by the sobbing teen whose arms were wrapped tightly about his knees.

"Fear of wolves?" Aozora echoed, glancing to the wolf. "You didn't tell me about that!"

"I will explain once you have dealt with Kage."

Nodding, Aozora took the wolf by a handful of fur and led it off.

While she "took care of it," Sesshoumaru thought it best to silence Rin.

Reaching down, he carefully unwound her arms, then tugging her to her feet. Instantly, the teen lurched forward, now holding tightly to his front, sobbing into his kimono. Arm pinned to his side, there was little Sesshoumaru could do, physically, to calm her. Relying on words, he spoke.

"Calm down, Tasukeru-san."

She didn't seem to hear him.

"Tasukeru-san, calm yourself."

Still, she didn't respond.

With some reluctance, he finally said, "Rin-san?"

Rin peered up at him from beneath her lashes. "Hai?" Stray tears continued to run down her plump cheeks but, with the wolf gone and in the presence of a man who looked as though he could protect her, she calmed.

"Calm yourself."

"Hai…" Sniffling softly, she drew away from her source of comfort, wiping her wet eyes on her balled fists. "Gomen-nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"There is no need to apologize."

Hiccoughing, she meekly nodded. Brown eyes growing wide, she gazed about frenetically. "Where's Hanami-sama! Did it get her!"

"Hanami-sama is alive and well."

Rin was relieved. "Where is she?"

"She is with Kage."

"Who's Kage?"

"This is Kage." Aozora said loudly as she drug forward a man several inches taller than Sesshoumaru.

"Aozora-chan!" he wailed, pouting. "Let go of my ear! That hurts!"

"If you'd just act like a normal person, we wouldn't have this problem, Kage. And give up on the sympathy pouts; they're not working."

"How was I supposed to know she was afraid of wolves! You're a wolf demon and she's not afraid of you!"

Aozora rolled her eyes. "That's something completely different and you know it."

Continuing to pout, the man known as Kage quieted. Now that he stood still and silent, Rin could get a good look at him.

As she'd noticed before, he was quite tall and generously muscled. His skin took on a tanned hue, making it look as though dirt had been rubbed into it. Kage's eyes were of a dark brown color, nearly black as the wolf's had been. By far, the most noticeable feature he had was his hair. Brownish orange strands seemed to sprout out of his head in thick clumps and, overall, it needed a good brushing.

Eyes traveling below his face, Rin noted that he wore a black kimono that hung loose and open on him. No shoes adorned his feet.

Glancing up again, she was surprised not to see pointed ears, fangs, or claws. He was human! But why had he been a wolf before? Was her mind playing tricks on her?

Shoving poor Kage forward, Aozora's hands went firmly on her hips. "Apologize!" she commanded.

"What if I don't?"

She sent him a dangerous look. "I think you know what'll happen then, Kage."

Grumbling, he turned back to Rin. "Gomen-nasai…"

"Was it really that hard?" Aozora demanded, slapping him on the back.

He made a noncommittal noise and she grinned.

"How..? What..?" Rin stammered, trying to figure out what was going on. One minute ago, there had been a vicious wolf and now there was a man!

Aozora gave her a blank look before sending Sesshoumaru a similar one.

"Kage's transformation." he said.

Her green eyes went wide with understanding. "Oh! That!"

"Transformation?" Rin prompted.

Kage leaned towards her, puckering his lips. "You see…" he began. "Aozora kissed me and I turned into a handsome prince!"

Aozora blushed and her fist came into contact with his head. "That isn't what happened and you know it!"

Rubbing at the abused area, Kage scowled. "Then you tell her! I thought it was a good explanation!"

"You would." Aozora snapped. Taking on a gentler voice, she spoke to Rin. "You see," she said, "Kage isn't a demon, nor is he a human."

"But he looks human now!" the teen protested.

"And a mighty fine one at that!"

Aozora hit Kage and he fell silent, giving her an injured look in the process.

"Well, at the moment, he is human." she said.

"But you just said…"

"Kage is a hanyou."

The word fell from Sesshoumaru's lips like a malediction and Aozora gave him a sharp look while Kage frowned.

"So…he's a half demon and a half human?" Rin asked, too amazed to feel the sudden tension in the air.

"Correct." Sesshoumaru said.

"But unlike a normal hanyou, Kage is almost always in a demon form, his wolf form. He doesn't change to human at one specific time either; his changes are sporadic." Aozora added.

"Then why's he human now?" Rin asked.

Idly fingering a braided ring of black cords that hung from his wrist, Kage spoke. "Because of this."

"What is it?"

"It's a little item I picked up for Kage once I found out he was a hanyou and not a normal wolf. It reverts him back to a human state for a little while."

"So otherwise he's a demon?" Rin asked, amazed.

"He's no demon." Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Then what is he?"

"Sesshoumaru…" Aozora began, eyes narrowed.

"Aozora."

"Now, now, let's not fight." Kage said, moving to step in between the two. Seeing the looks they gave him, he thought better of it.

"Come on, Rin-chan." He said, taking hold of the teen's arm. "Let's not get in the middle of their little tiff."

"Are you sure we should just leave them alone like this?"

"They'll be fine. Trust me, I've seen it before."

Having decided to flee, the two darted off into the crowd, leaving Sesshoumaru and Aozora's angry words behind them.

-

"What was all that about?" Rin asked once they'd come to a stop by one of the many vendors.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't much like half-breeds. Ever since his father took a human mate and had a kid with her, he's been all spiteful."

Rin frowned. "If his father knew he didn't like half demons, then why is he making him mate with me?"

"Don't ask me, I'm not gonna try and figure out some dead guy… Especially not Maruchiizu."

"I just don't get it…" she murmured, toying with her small pigtail.

Kage shrugged as he popped one of his various purchases into his mouth.

"Kage?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Sesshoumaru hate me?"

He blinked. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know…it's just…he doesn't seem to like me very much at all…" His words from before when they were traveling to his home resurfaced in her mind.

_"It's the whole human thing, right?" Rin prompted, remembering what he'd said._

_"You needn't worry about that; his anger lies elsewhere." Sesshoumaru replied. "Of course," he paused, "not everyone approves of ningen and youkai joining together as one."_

_Rin looked to him before bluntly asking, "Do you?"_

_He watched her from the corner of his eye. "No, I don't."_

_"Then why in the world are you doing it?"_

_"I am honoring my father's wishes, not my own."  
_

"Well, it's hard for me to tell right off." he replied, chewing thoughtfully. "Of course, I was under the impression he hated everyone." He grinned.

The comment brought a smile to Rin's face and her mood lightened considerably.

"Don't let him get you down. Besides, Aozora's probably giving him a good talking to."

The smile vanished. "Are they close?"

"I guess they're about as close as you can get." he replied.

The thought worried Rin and she bit her lip. "As close as you can get…" she echoed.

Should she be jealous? Of course, she was betrothed to Sesshoumaru and she, therefore, had little reason to fear being shoved aside, but…was that what they both wanted? Did Sesshoumaru want to be with her? Did he want to form an unbreakable union with her? Did she want to do the same?

Rin knew so little about the cryptic dog demon and was forced to wonder even at his past. How could anything ever possibly work out between them? How could they ever be happy together when they didn't want to be together in the first place?

Despair washed over her and her brown eyes filled with tears of anger and frustration.

What right did her mother and Maruchiizu-sama have to decide their children's future? Who were they to play with their lives?

Rin had been forced to watch as, one after another, her friends had fallen in love and been married to the men of their dreams. Though she hadn't complained at the time and had offered her best wishes, she couldn't help but feel a sort of resentment towards those girls and their perfect lives.

If only it hadn't been her to be slain by the wolves! Then what would her future have been? Surely, it would have been a happier outcome than this! What did it matter if she were with a man who was physically attractive, wealthy, and powerful? She wasn't as shallow as the girls who had wished themselves in her place.

All she wanted was someone who loved her unconditionally and who she could spend the rest of her life with. Instead, she was stuck with a man she didn't love, yet would have to grow old with all the same. And hadn't someone mentioned that she would adopt a demon lifespan after the mating? She had thousands of years to be bound to a complete stranger who would use her for reproduction and little more.

Sesshoumaru didn't have to love her to have her carry his heir…

Why did it have to be her?

Her thoughts continued along their downward spiral until Kage startled her out of her reverie by nearly putting her eye out in offering one of his snacks.

"I'm not hungry." Was all she could muster, leaving Kage at a loss for words.

Not hungry? Was there such a thing?

He perked up on seeing Sesshoumaru and Aozora approaching and the questions fled from his mind.

Sesshoumaru quickly took note of Rin's saturnine expression, yet failed to ask her what the matter was. Instead, he announced that they would be returning to the castle so Aozora and Kage could settle themselves in.

As the four headed back home, Rin's hopes for the future continued to dwindle…

-

And now for the review responses:

ladyrinremix: I'm very glad to see that you're enjoying it. Thank you very much!

InuMekoGurl: Thanks very much, I'll do my best!

Arashi-sama: I'm glad you like the addition of the Japanese words. I'm trying to secretly make you all learn Japanese! Just kidding… I just think it makes it a little more authentic, you know? To answer your question, in this, I've got Sesshoumaru as about 2,100-2,200 or about 21-22 in human years. I mean, they showed that flashback of roughly 200 years that one time in the show and he looked about the same, so I figured 1 year equaling 100 was believable. What do you think? Thanks for your support!

Chibitsue: Thank you for your constructive criticism! I really appreciate it! I had a lot of difficulty in trying to define –chan, you know? I've finally settled on the dictionary definition since I've got a Japanese/English dictionary now and you're definition was a lot more accurate than mine. Thanks again!

Animedorkette: Interesting name! Thanks very much for your support and I apologize for the late update…please take note of my forever long rant above and you'll see my many excuses. Thanks again!

gothic-ember: Thanks very much! I'm glad you find it interesting! Again, I'm sorry about the late update, please take note of my uber long rant above and you'll see why. Thanks again!

AznAnimeFanXP: Is that the stick out tongue smilie on the end of your name? My favorite's the one with the closed eyes and button nose. . Thank you for your support and I'm glad to hear you like it!

angellaggaine: Thank you very much! Nice smilie!

-+-

Again, thank you all for your support and don't hesitate to tell me if you don't think something's right! How do you like the characters I'm using? Am I portraying everyone correctly? Is anything unclear? Am I including too many Japanese words? Tell me what you think and feel! It's nice to receive your support, but it'll help me a lot to know what you all like and what you all don't like! Thanks again and I hope you continue reading Unfortunate Bonds!

Ciao,

Misti Star


End file.
